Breathe
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Aku mengingkanmu. Jiwa, tubuh, bahkan hati. Aku menginginkannya untukku—semuanya.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Breathe**

 **By. I Sunshine**

* * *

 **Note ; shinigami life**

* * *

 **.**

Tiga menit berlalu.

Tidak bergerak dan ekstra usaha menahan nafas—lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan tekanan _reiatsu_. Semua penghuni taman jiwa tenang mungkin sudah familiar bahwa salah satu pemilik tekanan _reiatsu_ terbesar di tiga belas divisi adalah seorang kapten dari pasukan batalion 5. Beberapa penduduk lokal mungkin tidak begitu perduli atau mungkin hanya takjub bila terpapar, namun seorang mata-mata bayaran pasti akan sangat perduli. Karena itulah ketika belum memiliki kesempatan untuk lari, diam di tempat adalah ide terbaik.

Bila bisa mengumpat, mungkin dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali—sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Malang kapten divisi yang terkenal seantero divisi harus tejebak diam di tempat.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Menyelinap adalah keahliannya bila dengan perhitungan rencana. Sayang malam ini keberuntungannya hanya berada di kadar lima puluh banding lima puluh persen. Ichigo tidak terlalu berencana mengikuti seseorang mencurigakan ketika sudah bergerak dalam perjalanan pulang. Seharian tugas sudah banyak membebani, alangkah menyenangkan bila bisa beristirahat langsung di rumah.

Lagi-lagi patut disayangkan, karena instingnya menolak.

Jujur, apabila insting adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang bisa berkuasa atas diri sang kapten, mungkin insting adalah sosok tertinggi melebihi keagungan ketua divisi satu. Insting yang selalu memerintah melakukan banyak hal, lakukan ini, jangan berbuat begitu. Semuanya. Instingnya selalu benar. Jangan pernah mencoba mengabaikan.

Begitulah awal mula kenapa sang kapten tidak bisa diam mengabaikan melihat sesorang dengan tato unik di pergelangan tangan berbisik serius di sudut jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Tiga orang yang tampak mencurigakan memakai topi penutup kepala hingga menyembunyikan wajah meraka pada bayangan hitam yang tidak terkena penerangan cahaya malam.

Dengan bermodal rasa curiga asumsi sang insting, diam-diam Ichigo mengikuti mereka hingga masuk ke kedai teh besar di salah satu ibu kota. Mereka mengabaikan sambutan para pelayan penghibur, berlalu duduk memesan ruang khusus—masih Ichigo mengikuti. Bersembunyi di ruang sebelah, mempertajam pendengaran Ichigo menangkap pembicaraan awal mengenai pembrontakan. Berlangsung serius hingga akhirnya salah seorang menimpali memberi ide terkejam, parahnya—Ichigo mengenali suara orang itu. Dan bagian terburuk—orang itu mendeteksi _reiatsu_ pengintai yang mencuri dengar. Sepenuhnya memang belum mengetahui siapa tersangkanya, tapi mereka mengetahui ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan.

Sadar sudah cukup terlambat untuk mempergunakan langkah kilat berbaur dengan pejalan kaki di luar, sebisa mungkin Ichigo mengulur waktu bersembunyi untuk memberi kesan orang yang mengintai sudah menghilang sejak lama.

Satu dua menit menggeledah ruangan kosong tak berpengunjung, dua orang sepakat dengan ide bahwa tidak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa dicari, sayang suara yang paling dikenal masih bersikeras. Orang itu masih memeriksa satu per satu ruangan tanpa seizin pemilik kedai, bahkan ruangan yang disewa pun tetap tak luput dari pemeriksaan. Tak perduli beberapa tamu menggrutu, mereka hanya butuh seseorang yang tampak mencurigakan untuk menjadi tersangka.

Ah—Ichigo merasa _Kami-sama_ sedang memaksanya untuk melatih ilmu menyelinap lebih baik lagi.

Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah, iris kuning madaunya melirik jendela dari ketinggian lantai dua kedai teh pada pejalan kaki di luar. Ide lain terlintas, masih belum menjadi opsi bijak. Lagi mundur menjauh, lebih mendesak karena ujung lorong kian terjangkau, orang yang dicarinya pun belum menunjukkan tanda menyerah. Berjalan melalui sisi jendela luar, Ichigo berpindah ke ruang sebelah—cara tercepat menghindar.

"Siapa kau?"

Diam, Ichigo membatu.

Seseorang menangkapnya.

Sosok itu berdiri waspada dengan tatapan berkerut. Mata keunguannya memantulkan cahaya penerangan yang berasal dari luar jendela, tak tampak ketakutan malah berpijar berani. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut kimono hitam dengan corak merah disertai untaian sulaman benang emas anggun menjulang hendak menyamai kharisman sang kapten divisi.

Ichigo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mungkin dia juga sedikit terkejut karena tidak memprediksi ada orang lain mengisi ruangan gelap di ujung lorong, atau—mungkin juga dia sedang terjerat pesona si perempuan berkimono. Mereka hanya beradu tatap, dan itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama dari waktu wajar seseorang melakukan kontak mata dengan lawan jenis.

"Sudahlah, mungkin tadi hanya _reiatsu_ seseorang yang lewat."

Ichigo meringis, mereka mendekat.

"Tunggulah dulu," dua pintu dari ruangan lain sedang di geser, panik sedikit menjalar pada guratan wajah Ichigo. "Mari kita periksa dulu hingga keruangan terakhir."

Cemas Ichigo menatap sosok di hadapannya. Jalan terakhir, seharusnya Ichigo melompat keluar meski indikasi tertangkap lebih besar. Namun—setidaknya tidak ada perempuan tidak bersalah yang akan terlibat.

Pasrah melirik jendela luar, Ichigo menghela nafas perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. Bagaimana pun ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai bagian dari anggota ketiga belas divisi. Tertangkap atau tidak, biarlah peruntungan menentukan nasibnya kelak.

"Tunggu."

Beberapa langkah lagi Ichigo telah siap melompat. Seharunya pada detik berikutnya kakinya telah menapak tanah dengan adanya sedikit bunyi tekanan udara pendaratan, seharusnya. Tapi—pada detik berikutnya bukanlah udara luar yang menyapa, dinginnya malam malah terhalau pada sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Shock. Ichigo belum mampu mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebagian anggota tubuhnya sadar sudah dalam posisi terduduk di lantai, separuhnya lagi belum memahami posisi bahwa ada tubuh lain duduk diatas pangkuannya, merentangkan kedua tangan memeluk kepalanya hingga terbenam di bawah dagu putih halus.

"Ini adalah ruangan terakhir." Suara bergumam di depan pintu. Mata Ichigo melebar.

Akankah—

Belum sempat Ichigo membangun prediksi, posisi kepalanya yang masih menunduk menangkap gerakan lincan jemari mungil menarik ikatan obi. Manis kerah kimono bergulir turun memamerkan belahan dada berukuran kecil bila dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang Ichigo kenal. Kesalahan terbesar karena Ichigo terlanjur menarik nafas.

 _Sreg!_

Pintu di geser.

Tiga orang bertopi sulaman bambu berdiri di ambang pintu mendapat pemandangan dua orang saling mencumbu, setidaknya seperti itulah yang terlihat. Di mata mereka terlihat siluet punggung perempuan berkimono indah dengan bagian kerah meluncur memamerkan kulit leher hingga ke pundak. Meneguk ludah tergiur, tapi mereka cukup bijaksana mengambil langkah mundur karena perempuan itu tengah berada di atas pangkungan tamunya. Terlebih lagi wajah perempuan itu telah berbalik menoleh kebelakang bersiap melontarkan makian—hanya sejenak, karena detik berikutnya perempuan itu terkesiap merintih, mungkin lebih ke mendesah. Tampak orang yang tengah memangkunya mulai bergeliriya tak perduli meski sedang ditonton.

Ketiga orang mulai tak enak hati, bijak mundur terlebih tangan besar mulai terlihat aktif menggerayang. Mereka pergi. Meninggalkan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan sang penolong.

"To,tolong," perempuan itu menggigit bibir, menahan desahan. Kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong wajah makhluk bersurai orange yang mulai menyalah gunakan bibir atau entah itu lidah untuk menjelajahi sisi lehernya. "Hentikan. Mereka sudah pergi."

Ichigo menggeram kecil, tangannya malah lebih ngotot mempererat rengkuhan pada tubuh mungil. Bibirnya semakin giat menyerang dengan jilatan beberapa kali di sudut-sudut berbeda.

Tidak bermoral.

Itu mungkin sebutan yang paling cocok dihadiahkan ke orang setenar Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia kapten terhormat, sikapnya memang angkuh tapi tak sekalipun merendahkan orang lemah. Namun tindakan tidak terpuji kali ini darinya adalah melecehkan, digaris bawahi—megerayangi seorang perempuan.

Serius, ini masih menjadi kesalahan instingnya.

Itu sungguhan. Sungguh.

Kurosaki Ichigo yang terhormat menjadi tak terkendali ketika insting liarnya mengamuk begitu menghirup aroma lili memabukan diresapi indra. Alam bawah sadarnya mengenali wangi yang cukup familiar, istingnya ingin memiliki. Jadi—ketika aroma itu benar-benar membawa ke tingkat mabuk, tanpa sadar bibir serta anggota tubuh Ichigo yang lain haus menginginkan banyak kontak dengan tubuh dalam pangkuan.

"Tolong hentikan," suara perempuan itu bernada rendah, mungkin masih menjaga agar tiga orang tadi tidak mendengar mencegah kecurigaan.

"Untuk semalam, berapa?"

"Aku tidak dipergunakan untuk itu." Tidak dipungkiri apa yang Ichigo lakukan pada tubuh perempuan itu memiliki efek yang besar, karena meski ditahan desahan tetap selalu lolos dari bibirnya setiap meluasnya area yang dijamah.

"Hanya katakan berapa."

Perempuan di pangkuan Ichigo masih sbuk mendesah, namun masih pula berusaha mendorong serta menghentikan tindakan tak sennonoh sang kapten. Dia hanya menjaga untuk bersikap sopan. Yang dihadapinya adalah orang bermatabat yang sedang kehilangan sedikit kontrol, masih belum terlambat untuk berbicara. Namun ketika tangan Ichigo lebih berani mencoba bergerak memasuki celah kimono yang sudah memamerkan bagian atas belahan dadanya, perempuan itu terkesiap lekas meraih menghentikan pergerakan tangan Ichigo.

Terengah sepasang iris violet itu mengerjap memancarkan gairah bercampur kepanikan, mengadu pandang dengan kuning madu yang telah berkilat penuh gairah. "Maaf, aku masih belum disentuh."

Tangan Ichigo kaku, akhirnya tersadar telah berusaha menjamah sesuatu yang terlarang. Rasa bersalah itu akhirnya muncul, mencerca dalam hati karena logika kembali memenangkan insting. Bersalah bercampur tak rela, sedih wajah Ichigo membiarkan perempuan itu bergeser menjauh turun dari pangkuan menjadi duduk di lantai. Mata Ichigo masih belum berhenti menatap, malah ikut terpaku mengikuti pergerakan lincan jemari mungil membenarkan kimono.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Susah payah Ichigo menelan air ludah, sekali dalam seumur hidup tak pernah sekalipun dia berubah menjadi obsesif seperti sekarang ini, terlebih pada seorang perempuan. Minatnya adalah pertempuran, gairahnya adalah untuk melindungi banyak orang. Cukup mengesankan akhirnya seorang perempuan bisa merubah minat sang kapten.

"Bukankah—" nakal mata Ichigo beberapa detik lebih lama menatap leher putih si perempuan berkimono hingga akhir bergeser hanya menatap wajah perempuan itu. "Bukankah—kau bagian dari perempuan-perempuan di kedai teh ini? Tidak bisakah?"

Perempuan itu berhenti membenahi, tampak tertunduk terdiam berfikir. Hingga akhirnya wajahnya terangkat, memenuhi tatapan kuning madu yang penuh akan godaan mengundang. Perempuan itu tertegun, menggigit ujung bibir sedikit gugup. Jujur saat itu Ichigo gemas ingin menunjukkan seperti apa rasanya bila bibir itu digantikan oleh gigitan darinya.

"Mendapatkanku bukanlah harga, tapi kompetis," perempuan itu akhirnya berbicara, hanya sejenak menatap karena setelahnya kedua pipinya berubah merona. "Jadi—" wajahnya kembali menunduk, fokus membenahi ikatan obi menyembunyikan kegugupan, "—tolong jangan merusakku yang sudah menjadi penolongmu."

Untuk sedetik, atau mungkin untuk selamanya—saat itu Ichigo berfikir tidak akan rela bila ada orang yang menyentuh perempuan itu selain dirinya.

.

.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Breathe**

 **By. I Sunshine**

* * *

 **.**

"Ah, jadi mereka adalah sisa-sisa pemberontak yang ingin mencoba membangun anggota kembali?"

Ichigo tersenyum, sesekali akan mengerling nakal, namun ketika mata sang kepala keluarga kembali menatapnya, Ichigo akan memasang kembali wajah serius berpura-pura sedang berfikir. Entah dari mana datangnya bakat sandiwara sang kapten, siapapun yang melihat patut memberi acungan jempol karena perubahan wajahnya terlihat sempurna.

"Yah, begitulah." Santai Ichigo meraih cangkir teh, menyeruput beberapa kali lalu sedikit meringis ketika sensasi hangat bercampur pahit teh hijau terkecap lidah. Menyesal tangannya mengembalikan cangkir teh pada meja, sama sekali tidak bisa bersandiwara atapun berusaha untuk menikmati.

Sang kepala keluarga menyeringai kecil, antara puas atau senang menikmati ekspresi Ichigo yang tampak tak begitu menikmati tehnya. Hanya sedikit rahasia kecil bahwa dia senang mantan rivalnya menderita. "Jangan memaksakan diri meminumnya kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah menyukai rasa pahit, Kurosaki." bijak, tapi penuh sindiran.

"Lak-laki manapun pasti akan melupakan rasa pahitnya kalau kau selalu membuat seorang perempuan cantik menyuguhkannya."

Sebelah alis hitam terangkat, kerutatan jengkel muncul di wajah dingin khas miliknya. Dengusan keras bertambah ketika matanya melirik penyuguh teh yang hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya karena kikuk.

"Jaga matamu, Kapten Kurosaki. Dia bukan pekerja disini, dia adikku."

"Ahh—maaf, aku tidak tahu Kuchiki Byakuya memiliki adik secantik ini."

"Cih."

Lagi Byakuya berhasil memergoki, kedua pipi putih satu-satunya perempuan berkimono diruangan memerah. Astaga, kapan Kurosaki Ichigo berubah menjadi pria kasanova?

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau menyapa tamu penting di bawah. Kau tidak perlu membantu menyuguhkan teh untuk tamuku."

Tidak ada sahutan dari gadis berkimono, perempuan bersurai pendek dibawah dagu itu hanya membungkuk, memberi hormat sebelum teratur mundur meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan kedua pria bertekanan _reiatsu_ terhebat di _Soul Society_ kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Nah, kita sudah berdua saja. Katakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin kau tanyakan padaku."

Tangan Ichigo kembali meraih cangkir, menyeruput—lupa bahwa pahit telah menyengat. Si pemilik kedai teh menyerinyit, akhirnya ingat alasannya tidak pernah menolak kedatangan sang kapten meski sangat membencinya. Walau terkadang tak tahu sopan santun, kapten divisi 5 itu tahu cara menghargai sesuatu. Kurosaki Ichigo memang tidak begitu menyukai pahit, tapi dia tetap menghabiskannya. Basa-basi—atau menghargai, entahlah.

"Para pemberontak itu—" Ichigo menajamkan pendengaran, melirik pintu dan jendela memastikan angin pun tidak mampu mencuri dengar. Tawa rendah muncul saat tanpa sengaja telinganya jauh lebih fokus mendengarkan langkah kaki pemilik tekanan roh yang sekarang cukup familiar untuknya, sadar telah menjadi sedikit seperti seorang psikopat. "—aku rasa kau tahu bukan hanya mereka yang sering melakukan pertemuan disini. Bisakah kau menyebutkan nama atau ciri-ciri sisanya?"

"Mencoba mengandalkanku, Kurosaki?"

"Jujur kau adalah mantan kapten hebat, aku mengakuimu. Rasaanya cukup disayangkan kau berhenti menjabat. Kami kehilangan orang sehebat dirimu untuk melindungi _Soul Society_."

Sang mantan kapten mendengus, bergabung menyeruput teh. Mata kelabunya jauh memandang langit luar. "Melindungi _Soul Society_ bukan hanya tentang menjadi seorang kapten. Kelak mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada hidupmu, orang yang kau cintai." Terbayang kembali kelenyar aneh melilit perut, wajah cantik terlukis di awan semu. Hatinya selalu berdebar melihat sosok itu, namun kedinginan paras selalu berhasil menyamarkan. "Disaat itu kau akan tahu bahwa semuanya yang kau miliki tidak akan ada artinya bila tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

"Hei, hei... kau menuduhku sedang jatuh cinta?"

Pemilik kedai mendengus, geli bercampur sebal. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah menyenangkan hatinya, tapi tidak pernah gagal menghibur.

 **..**

"Jadi kau adiknya Byakuya."

Tubuh mungil nyaris tergelincir saat hendak menoleh ke belakang. Kakinya yang memutar terlalu cepat, memberi rotasi yang tak seimbang karena terkejut disaat bersamaan. Perempuan itu terkesiap, nyaris jatuh berguling ke taman namun urung karena kedua tangan merengkuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kapten Kurosaki?"

"Mungkin lebih menyenangkan kalau kau memanggilku Ichigo saja, Ru—kia."

Perempuan yang masih dalam rengkuhan Ichigo terdiam, memerah seketika. Ichigo akui itu adalah ekspresi yang paling menggemaskan hingga ingin rasanya kedua pipi senada buah persik itu dinikmati habis-habisan. Ada yang hal yang bisa Ichigo pelajari setelah bertemu perempuan mungil itu di waktu berbeda—selain ruangan remang di malam hari, perempuan itu mudah tersipu ketika Ichigo meggodanya.

"I,Itu—tidak sopan, Kapten Kurosaki. Dan di rumah ini juga tidak ada yang memanggil namaku langsung sepertimu."

"Oiya? Tapi aku ingin kau menyebut namaku tanpa sebutan gelar atau nama keluarga apabila berhasil menyentuhmu tadi malam, dan akupun begitu, Ru—ki—a."

"Jangan seperti itu, Kapten."

"Hmm?"

Suara Ichigo bergumam terdam, pelan wajahnya menunduk, menelusup ke persimpangan leher perempuan mungil. Bibirnya bergerak lambat memberi kecupan pada kulit leher putih yang langsung meremang. Ada respon dorongan penolakan pada dadanya, namun tidak begitu berarti karena tidak mampu mebuat Ichigo melonggarkan rengkuhan. Lagipula tubuhnya akan sedikit didorong ketika telalu kuat atau mungkin terlalu lama menjamah bagian tertentu.

"Kapten, tolong berhenti. Kau akan meninggalkan bekas pada leherku."

"Jadi bila tidak ada jejak, kau tidak keberatan?"

"Bukan begitu, ini hanya tidak pantas."

"Tentu, kau benar." Ichigo mengangguk, menggelitik sisi rahang Rukia dengan rambut berduri. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti kalau kau belum menyebut namaku dengan benar. Ayo sebut namaku."

Rukia melirik sekeliling, hatinya was-was penuh antisipasi, berdebar panik jantungnya takut akan ada orang lain muncul menemukan mereka dalam posisi tidak layak. Dia memiliki pertahan diri yang kuat apabila sang kapten bergerak lebih jauh daripada sekarang ini, tapi dia hanya tidak bisa menjamin sampai kapan mereka harus bermain seperti hingga akhirnya akan tertangkap. Ini seolah seperti mereka sedang memainkan permainan terlarang, permainan yang sama sekali tidak boleh membuat mereka tertangkap.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rengkuhan menguat, ada desahan kecil lolos karena tubuh mungil tertempel rata pada dada bidang sang kapten. "Kau tahu bukan itu."

"Kapten—"

"Rukia, aku bisa membuatmu lebih mudah memanggil namaku kalau kimonomu kuturunkan lebih jauh? Jadi—sebutkan dengan benar."

 **..**

"Jangan terlalu menaruh minat pada Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia."

Tangan Rukia yang tengah menyeduh teh di dalam cangkir Byakuya terhenti dua detik sebelum kembali menuangkan air hangat. Perempuan itu tetap memasang wajah datar meskipun topik sensitif tengah di bahas. Kakanya memang selalu lugas dan tanpa hati bila mengutarakan isi pikiran. Untung saja Rukia sudah terbiasa diserang begitu, hingga berhasil bersikap tenang tidak menjatuhkan air hangat ke tatami. Yah—meskipun sedikit was-was gadis Kuchiki itu menerka-nerka apakah Byakuya dapat melihat tembus kerah kimononya yang menutupi jejak merah di persimpangan leher.

Kurosaki Ichigo menggigitnya, menandai untuk hari ini. Dan untungnya kapten sombong itu belum berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya—membuat Rukia menyebut namanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi beritanya sudah diketahui hampir banyak orang. Kurosaki sudah memiliki anak dengan seorang kekasih yang belum dinikahinya. Lihatlah sikap tidak bermoralnya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tebal muka tinggal bertiga bersama anak dan kekasihnya dalam satu atap meskipun belum menikahi kekasihnya. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Byakuya menunggu jawaban, namun hanya keheningan yang diperoleh. Duda berparas tampan itu mengartikan bahwa adiknya sudah paham dengan nasihat yang telah dilontarkan. Dia tidak buta hingga tidak menangkap rasa ketertarikan dari pancaran mata adiknya dan sang kapten, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk memenuhi janji pada mendiang istrinya, setidaknya dia harus menghentikan semua sebelum berlanjut lebih serius.

"Kau kurang sehat, Rukia?"

"Ti,tidak—" celaka, Rukia melihat kerutan alis kakaknya, tentu Rukia tahu kakaknya cukup terganggu ketika mendengar dirinya sedikit gagap, "—ehm, aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-sama_. Hanya saja cuaca di luar sedikit panas."

Singkat perempuan itu membungkuk memberi hormat, tubuhnya bergegas mundur keluar dari ruanganya. Melarikan diri menyingkir dari pandangan mata Kuchiki Byakuya agar kakaknya tidak akan melihat bahwa ada setitik air mata di sudut mata Rukia.

Kecewa hati menerima, Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan menjadi salah satu bagian orang yang mengantri untuk melamarnya kelak.

 **..**

"Kau pulang terlalu cepat?"

Ichigo baru melewatinya tiga langkah. Mendengus pasrah tubuhnya berbalik, duduk bargabung di teras samping rumah dinas yang baru beberapa tahun ditempati. Lelah sesungguhnya ingin langsung beristirahat di dalam kamar, namun minatnya tergelitik saat disapa dalam perjalanannya menelusuri lorong menuju kamar.

"Kupikir kau akan menginap di kedai teh itu."

Mengengus kembali, matanya melirik bosan pada sosok orange di sebelahnya lalu berpaling pada pemandangan taman. "Aku memang ingin begitu, tapi kau tahu bukan—aku tidak bisa."

"Tahu tidak bisa, kau tetap saja menggerayanginya. Kau pasti melakukannya juga tadi bukan?"

"Hei, kau mengutitku?"

"Ah, tolonglah. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menebak isi kepalamu bila bertemu langsung dengan perempuan itu, aku malah cukup kagum kau masih bisa mengendalikan diri tidak memperkosanya—aww!"

Jitakan kuat, itu yang pertama kali mendarat di puncak kepala surai orange di sebelah Ichigo. Orang itu cemberut mengusap kepala, melotot hampir menangis penuh protes. Tapi tidak berperasaan, Ichigo menolak membalas tatapannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, kau pikir berapa usiamu hingga bisa berbicara vulgar seperti itu."

"Tapi kau sering mengeluarkan umpatan di depanku." Cepat tubuhnya bergeser, terlebih melihat Ichigo melirik bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Hati-hati lidahnya kembali memilah kalimat, "Itu hanya alami, Ichigo. Kau bertemu perempuan impianmu, karena itu kau sedikit tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu ketika berdua denganya."

"Yah—tapi kau tahu bukan, aku tidak boleh melakukannya dengan situasiku saat ini."

"Tidak perlu banyak berpikir, ikuti saja instingmu seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana kalau aku malah merusaknnya?"

"Kau tinggal bertanggung jawab, gampang bukan?"

"Sial. Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan solusi."

"Jangan mengumpat, Ichigo."

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang benar. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Kau lupa aku mirip siapa."

"Ah—Tuan Muda Kazui ternyata disini bersama ayahnya," seorang pelayan tua datang menghampiri, tubhunya yang sudah bungkuk makin membungkuk saat melihat sosok Ichigo yang duduk di sisi si kecil bersurai orang. "—ibumu mencari."

"Ah—" Kazui melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh arti, ada tatapan geli bercampur dengan canda, lalu wajahnya penuh senyum menatap sang pengasuh. "—ayo kita kesana. Mari temui ibu."

Kazui telah bersiap berdiri, namu anak itu bersinggut hingga dapat berbisik pelan di telinga Ichigo. "Di waktu berikutnya, ajaklah aku menemuinya, Ichigo."

Kazui masih asik berceloteh saat pengasuh mengiring jalan di lorong. Ada tawa ramah dan menyenangkan menggema di lorong, suara Kazui. Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu terlalu pandai bersikap menyenangkan hingga menyembunyikan sifat asli. Bila berada didekat orang yang dipercaya, anak itu akan apa adanya, cerdas dan sedikit kurang ajar beberapa kali. Sifat yang benar-benar memadu karakter kedua orang tuanya.

Sejak resmi menjadi penduduk _Soul Society_ , semua orang telah menyeragamkan persepsi. Mereka setuju berkata Kurosaki Kazui adalah anaknya karena fisik mereka terlampau mirip, belum lagi tak lama dari itu seorang perempuan muncul ikut tinggal bersama mereka berdua. Ichigo tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun kepada setiap orang, tapi mereka telah membuat cerita bahwa kapten divisi lima telah membentuk sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Dengusan berat itu kembali, kehilangan minat bergerak menuju kamar seperti tujuan semula. Seandainya dia mau repot menjelaskan situasi yang dulu dihadapinya kepada semua orang. Ah—bahkan hanya ketua tertinggi saja yang mengetahui alasan kenapa sang kapten melarikan diri ke _Soul Society_. Malas tatapannya memandang kososng langit sore, kembali terkenang kejadian malam sebelumnya saat datang mengungsi ke kamar Kurosaki Kazui setelah pulang dari kedai teh Kuchiki Byakuya.

Lelah matanya menatap Kurosaki Kazui dalam tidur tenangnya, anak kecil itu bernafas teratur, benar-benar mengingatkan Ichigo akan alasannya masih bertahan menjalani hidup seperti sekarang meski sudah lewat bertahun-tahun. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kehidupan ini, mereka harus saling menjaga.

"Kau tahu, Kazui. Aku—sepertinya menemukan perempuan impianku. Kau tahu bukan, aku yang sekarang tidak boleh memlikinya," gusar kedua tangan mengusap wajah, membenamkan wajah berminyak pada telapak tangan. "Tapi—demi _Kami-sama_ , aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Dia membuatku teringat kenapa kita bisa hidup hingga saat ini. Aku—"

"Temuilah dia lagi, Ichigo."

Wajah Ichigo terangkat, kedua iris kuning madunya mendapati sosok Kazui yang sudah terbangun di futon tidur, duduk seperti orang bijak menasehati putranya.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, aku memang sudah bangun," ketus Kazui menyadarkan kebingungan Ichigo. Anak itu menggeleng jengah. "Kalau kau ragu, temui lagi perempuan itu. Kalau tetap ragu, terus temui sampai kau yakin. Nanti, kau akan tahu jawab yang benar. Kalau ternyata kau melakukan kesalahan, kita bisa memperbaikinya berdua dari awal lagi."

Jadi—begitulah kesimpulannya.

Mereka terlampau mirip. Kazui selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

Lelah bersinggut menuju kamar. Ichigo tahu malam nanti, bahkan malam berikutnya akan dipenuhi oleh mimpi tentang merengkuh seorang gadis mungil dalam pelukan. Sungguh tak pantas, bahkkan dalam mimpi pun tak bisa berhenti bertindak tidak senonoh pada satu objek perempuan.

Dia menginginkan Rukia. Hatinya tidak akan begitu bodoh mengingkari menjamah perempuan itu adalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan setiap kulit bersentuhan.

Berapa lama dia harus bertahan? Suatu hari nanti—apakah akan tiba saat dimana semua kontrol hilang, dan dia akan berlari mengklaim Kuchiki Rukia tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Spoiler ; Ichigo super sexy akan segera datang


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Breathe**

 **By. I Sunshine**

* * *

 **Note ; Now. Tiba saatnya. Tidak untuk di bawah 20 tahun. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ah!"

Ada geraman halus, lalu bunyi risuh kain. Dalam remang ruangan, tangan Ichigo mencengkram kuat kedua sisi paha perempuan mungil yang duduk mengangkangi di posisi yang tepat. Pinggulnya rutin mendorong ke depan, menggesek bagian tubuh yang paling menyakitkan pada celah lembab yang telah dibuka lebar olehnya.

Perempuan dalam pangkuannya terkesiap, jari-jari mungilnya tanpa sadar akan mencakar punggung, menginggalkan goresan merah pada kulit tan sang kapten. Terengah perempuan itu pasrah, terbakar gairah yang dibakar oleh semangat kapten terkuat _Soul Society_ —Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I,Ichi—go!"

Ya, seperti itulah seharusnya namanya disebut. Gila pikiran Ichigo hanyut, tangannya kian gigih menyingkapkan bawahan kimono si surai hitam dalam pangkuan terbuka hingga ke pertengahan paha. Pikirannya tahu bahwa mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti, sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Terlebih melihat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum semua kekacauan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lima jam sebelumnya**

Kurosaki Kazui berjalan menelusuri koridor, ramai tawa riuh dari beberapa ruangan yang dilalui. Matanya akan langsung menoleh saat ada seorang perempuan berkimono dengan dandanan khas lalu atau keluar dari sebuah ruangan, sesekali pula akan mengintip usil bila ada sebuah ruangan yang pintunnya terbuka. Dia benar-benar menikmati keuntungannya sebagai anak kecil, meski sengaja tingkah tidak sopannya akan dimaklumi orang dewasa bila tertangkap. Karena itulah Kazui tidak membuang waktu bermain 'tersesat' saat pertama kali memasuki kedai teh bersama Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo—ah, Kazui rasa pemuda itu sudah tahu bahwa kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mencarinya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Seringai kecil penuh arti sebelum terganti oleh senyum polos, lugu wajah Kazui berbalik mendongak ada tubuh mungil perempuan berkimono khas berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, kalau penjelasan Ichigo benar tentang tekanan roh yang dimiliki sang perempuan impian, maka seharusnya Kazui sudah menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, tapi aku tersesat, _Nee-chan_."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, menghampiri meraih tangan Kazui, membuat anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu tertegun sejenak.

"Ada apa? Ayo, aku akan menemanimu ke kamar kecil."

Menunduk Kazui mengikuti langkah perempuan yang menggandengnya, wajahnya terpaku mengikuti gerak kaki si perempuan mungil. Ada perasaan lain yang menyeruak dan sedikit asing. Yah—meski dia pernah merasa hal serupa, tapi sudah sejak lama dia melupakannya. Karena kenangan itu hanya akan memberikan luka pada mereka berdua, karena itulah dia berskiap dewasa lebih cepat dari semana mestinya.

Bergumam sesuatu, Kazui mempererat genggaman.

"Hmm? Kau berbicara apa?"

Senyum manis tersungging, anak kecil bertopeng ganda menggelengkan kepala memasang tampang polos, menularkan senyum kepada siapa saja yang berhasil terjerat. Perempuan itu ikut bergumam, tidak pelan malah terdengar seperti keluhan kepada diri sendiri. Kazui diam menyimak, mengulang kembali gumaman yang tak tertangkap telinga si perempuan berkimono. Cerah matanya terpaku pada gandengan.

'Tangan _Nee-chan_ hangat.'

..

"Nah, kalau kau berkunjung di kedai teh ini lagi, pastikan kau mengingat tata letak kamar kecil tadi, kalau tidak pastikan orang dewasa menemanimu."

Kazui mengangguk-angguk, masih memerankan karakter polos. Girang langkahnya mengikuti. Sikapnya biasa mandiri selalu menolak bergandengan tangan dengan siapapun—meski pengasuhnya—malah tampak lengket tidak mau lepas menggandeng. Anak kecil itu berubah manja, sudah sadar bahwa dia masih tergolong anak-anak.

"Oiya, kau belum bercerita kenapa kau bisa tersesat sendiri. Dimana keluargamu?"

"Aku yang menolak ditemani, lagipula hanya ke kamar kecil bukanlah masalah besar."

Iris violet diam-diam melirik menyelidik. Anak kecil yang digandengnya masih berceloteh girang, tidak sadar bahwa pergerakan dan tingkah lakunya sedang dibaca.

"Siapa namamu, Nak? Aku akan mencarikan keluargamu."

Kazui menggeleng, tahu ruangan tempat keluarganya duduk sudah dekat. "Namaku Kurosaki Kazu—" lidah Kazui tertahan, batinnya tersadar. Kaku kepalanya mendongak membalas tatapan iris violet yang kini tidak lagi bersahabat—malah lebih ke menyelidik.

Malang untuk Kazui.

Dia terlalu meremehkan penduduk biasa yang tidak memiliki skil sebagai _shinigami_. Pikirannya terlalu dangkal karena selalu berhasil mengelabui _shinigami_ di gotei 13, lupa bahwa ada kemungkinan perempuan itu memiliki _reiatsu_ terlatih karena merupakan bagian anggota keluarga mantan kapten divisi enam.

"Kau tahu siapa aku bukan?" horor perempuan itu memberi tatapan dingin, menggertak tahu anak seperti Kazui tidak akan menangis. "Tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku _nee-chan_ , bukankah terlalu aneh kalau kau tahu aku juga mengenal Kurosaki yang berbeda. Semua orang terlalu termakan gosip, karena kau dan kapten Kurosaki terlalu mirip."

Kazui menelan ludah susah payah, dingin keringat mengalir menunuruni belakang leher ke tulang punggung. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Celakalah dia, Ichigo pasti akan murka karena kecerobohnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, perempuan itu pasti bisa menebak dengan benar. Kalau dia dan Ichigo—

"Aku tahu, kau bukan—"

"Kazui."

Tanpa sadar Kazui menghela nafas lega. Kemunculan seseorang setidaknya menyelamatkanya agar rahasia itu masih bisa di pegang masing-masing. Mereka mungkin sama-sama mengetahui, tapi setidaknya tidak perlu lagi untuk diucapkan.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya," orang itu melangkah mendekat, haori putih bertuliskan kanji lima berkibar mengikuti pergerakan hingga berdiri tepat di samping Kazui. "Masuklah. Orihime sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

Malas Kazui mendengus. "Ah, kau mengundangnya?"

"Dia yang menginginkan datang. Cepat masuk sana."

"Oke-oke, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua. Dan kau tahu Ichigo, selingkuhanmu ini mengerikan."

"Hei, kau! Dasar tidak sopan."

Tawa sebagai jawaban Kazui sebelum berhambur masuk ke ruangan. Cepat sekali ketegangan hilang dari anak itu, tampaknya dia sudah lupa hampir membuat keluarganya dalam masalah.

"Yah—kau sudah bertemu dengan anggota keluargaku yang aneh," kikuk Ichigo mengusap leher, tampak canggung karena sebenarnya tangannya lebih ke pengalihan agar tidak bergerak sendiri meraih tubuh mungil dihadapannya ke dalam pelukan. "Dia memang sedikit nakal, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik."

Perempuan bersurai hitam memiringkan sedikit kepala, melirik sedikit pada pintu tempat Kazui menghilang sebelum menatap lagi si surai orange. "Aku bisa memakluminya, kalian berdua terlalu mirip."

"Aku tidak senakal dia."

"Tapi kau lebih tidak sopan."

"Kalau aku tidak sopan, maka sudah dari tadi aku menarikmu keruangan kosong dan memaksamu berciuman."

"Nah—lihat siapa yang tidak sopan."

Ichigo menggeram, kesal langkahnya bersiap mendekat berniat meraih si perempuan mungil. Niat jahat terlintas banyak di kepala, otaknya berpikir mungkin bila satu ciuman perempuan itu tidak akan menolak. Bahkan dia sudah berniat meninggalkan bekas gigitan agar perempuan itu akan terus mengurung diri dan tak perlu bertemu pria manapun dulu. Jadi Ichigo maju, menghentak langkah memperingatkan bahwa tidak ada lagi kesempatan mundur dan menolak—

"Ichigo!"

Rencana gagal.

Seorang perempuan manis berambut coklat karamel berlari menghampiri, menggandeng erat lengan sang kapten seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan. Mata kelabunya berbinar cerah tak teralihkan dari sang kapten, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan tahu bahwa tatapan itu penuh dimabuk cinta.

"Maaf aku terlambat, dimana Kazui?"

"Ah, dia sudah di dalam. Ayo kita kesana."

Perempuan itu mengangguk senang, lupa pada fakta ada orang lain yang berdiri diantara mereka. Ichigo pun tampak sengaja mengabaikan keberadaan sang gadis mungil karena nyatanya pemuda itu terlampau fokus pada tubuh indah yang terus menggesek-gesekan dada besarnya pada lengan sang kapten.

Rukia mendengus. Sadar atau tidak telah termakan pancingan Kurosaki Ichigo untuk membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Karena itu kekanakan perempuan itu membalas—sengaja melewati sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu seolah hanya seperti pelayan yang lalu, sedikit dipercepat langkahnya menghampiri pemuda yang baru memasuki pintu kedai. Kalau memorinya benar, setahu Rukia orangitu pernah melamarnya namun di tolak oleh sang kakak.

"Kuchiki-san!" orang itu menyapa senang, takjub dan tidak percaya dihampiri seorang dewi pujaan.

Rukia tersenyum membungkuk memberi salam, memikat wajahnya malu-malu merona. "Maaf tempo hari aku tidak datang menyambut. Sebagai permohonan maaf, hari ini aku yang akan meracikkan teh untukmu."

Rukia tahu dialah pemenangnya saat mendengar pintu salah satu ruangannya dibelakang punggung tebanting ditutup terlalu kuat.

"Ah, bukankah tadi itu Kapten Kurosaki?"

Mata Rukia berkedip dua kali, penuh tanya tidak tersembunyikan. Perasaan tidak nyaman melilit perut. "Ya, itu Kapten Kurosaki."

..

Sepasang kipas membuka di kiri dan kanan, memunculkan bunyi berbeda dari alunan nada shamishen yang dipetik bermelodi. Yang menonton terdiam, tertahan nafas antara takjub atau terpesona. Mata mereka tidak berhenti menatap, entah itu pada gerakan—atau mungkin lebih pada tubuh yang bergerak mengundang.

Jantung Rukia berdebar gugup.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia masih melayang di atas awan karena berhasil membalas keangkuhan kapten divisi lima. Dan kini—setelah tamu Rukia yang ternyata mengenali sang kapten memilih menghampiri bergabung dalam ruangan yang sama dengan kapten terkenal _Soul Society,_ Rukia tidak bisa berhenti membuat dirinya menantang sang kapten _._

Menit-menit awal, mereka bisa berbicara santai. Rukia sebagai penyambut hanya perlu menjawab sesekali, kehadirannya untuk meracik teh, untuk penghibur dia tidak perlu melakukan karena perempuan 'seniman' penghibur yang sering berkunjung di kedai teh telah melakukan tugasnya. Kedai teh Kuchiki bukanlah nama asing bagi para pekerja seni, maka tidaklah asing bila menemukan mereka berkeliaran di dalam kedai teh dengan kimono indah dan bedak putih khas dandanan pekerja seni. Mereka akan menari, memainkan alat musik shamisen, yang lebih ekstrim—mereka akan saling meraba di ruang pribadi.

Mungkin karena itulah Kurosaki Ichigo salah mengenalinya sebagai 'pekerja seni' saat pertama kali menggerayanginya di kedai teh. Rukia selalu berkimono indah di malam hari karena harus menyambut tamu penting, dan remangnya penerangan membuat kulit putihnya mencolok seperti di poles bedak. Karena itu Ichigo menanyakan harga tanpa berpikir bahwa dialah adik pemilik kedai teh.

Dan kini, ketika waktu telah bergulir. Salah seorang pekerja seni yang mengenalnya cukup dekat mulai membocorkan rahasia kecil seorang Rukia. Mengulang sebuah cerita bahwa bukanlah bualan Kuchiki Rukia dapat menari dengan indah, bahkan mereka menambahkan bahwa perempuan Kuchiki itu bisa memabukkan menggantikan sake saat menari.

Awalnya Rukia menyangkal, menolak dengan sopan karena menari bukanlah tugasnya sebagai peracik teh. Terus menolak meski tamunya mendesak. Pertahanannya tidak goyah, dia telah berjanji. Namun—saat melihat kapten divisi lima itu tampak acuh dan malah lebih sibuk berbicara berbisik dengan perempuan karamel yang sibuk menggesek-gesekan dada besarnya pada lengan sang kapten, kepala Rukia berubah panas. Memerah bukan karena malu-malu tapi sedang terbakar cemburu, Rukia menyanggupi disambut sorakan gembira para pekerja seni di dalam ruangan.

Berbekal dua kipas yang dipinjam dan seorang pekerja seni sebagai pemetik alat musik shamishen, Rukia memulai pertunjukan. Bangga dirinya mengetahui bahwa perhatian sang kapten telah kembali padanya. Saatnya dia menunjukkan bahwa dia pun mampu melemparkan godaan tanpa harus menggesekkan tubuhnya pada sang kapten.

Gerakan dimulai dengan anggun, menyeiramakan dengan pemetik shamishen memulai tempo yang perlahan menjadi cepat. Satu tangan terangkat dengan kipas, dan satunya lagi memutar kipas dengan menyelipkan jari telunjuk disela-sela hingga kipas bisa diputar tanpa menjatuhkannya.

Salah satu kipas terlempar ke udara dengan sengaja, tepukan tangan terdengar ketika tangan lain Rukia menangkap, memerkan lengan putih Rukia dari balik lengan kimono yang tersingkap karena gerakan tari.

Rukia tidak pernah belajar secara langsung dari para pekerja seni tentang tarian yang sedang dipertunjukkannya saat ini. Dia hanya pernah menjadi penonton, keecerdasannya sebagai seorang Kuchiki yang membuatnya bisa langsung belajar dalam sekali lihat.

Kembali jantung Rukia berdebar. Mungkin Kurosaki Ichigo sudah memperhatikannya saat ini.

Dia pernah melakukan tarian ini.

Ketika selesai, yang menonton selalu meneteskan air liur menatap lapar.

Ketika selesai, Byakuya menghukumnya untuk tidak keluar dari kamar selama tiga minggu.

Petikan shamishen berhenti, tarian telah usai. Gugup satu per satu Rukia melemparkan pandang kepada para penonton. Di pojok sebelah kanan, tamunya memerah nampak lapar menatapnya—ekspresi yang tertebak. Lalu gugup lirikannya beralih pada sudut lain, tempat sang kapten.

Hati Rukia berdenyut sakit.

Tidak ada tatapan mendamba, ataupun kerlingan nakal yang biasa pemuda itu lakukan. Kurosaki Ichigo sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Pemuda itu sibuk berbicara pada Kazui, melontarkan beberapa suku kata yang sebagian dapat terbaca gerak bibirnya oleh Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo—ingin pulang.

..

Gigi Ichigo menggertak, tangannya telah mencengkram telalu kuat hingga mematahkan tangkai kuas saat hendak menulis. Kepalanya menggeleng pening saat sadar apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada kuas yang malang, mereda sebentar emosi hingga sedetik kemudian kembali naik saat memorinya lagi-lagi memasang wajah Rukia yang merona pada pria lain.

Ichigo tahu itu hanya sandiwara, tapi Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti memikirnya hingga mencampur dengan spekulasi apakah Rukia juga memainkan sandiwara pula saat merona di hadapannya?

Kepala Ichigo menggeleng kuat.

Tidak.

Seharusnya dia juga tahu Rukia tidak bersandiwara saat tersipu ketika Ichigo menggodanya beberapa kali di waktu lewat. Dia sudah hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Kazui yang biasa mengelabui, tentu dia sudah mampu membedakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang bukan.

Yah—tentu bukan pula sandiwara yang Ichigo permasalahkan. Yang tak tertahankan adalah ketika imajinasi Ichigo bermain liar memabayangkan apa saja yang bisa terjadi ketika Rukia dan pemuda tak tahu diri itu berdua di dalam satu ruangan. Rukia boleh saja berkata dia masih belum pernah dijamah, tapi kalau untuk belaian menggoda, tentu—

Ah—Ichigo ingin membunuh sesorang.

Seharusnya dia menolak ketika seseorang yang mengenalnya memaksa bergabung, terlebih orang itu adalah tamu Kuchiki Rukia. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bersikap pura-pura tak perduli saat beberapa kali orang itu mencoba menggoda gadis pujaannya, dan dia tidak perlu melihat bagaimana tatapan lapar menjijikkan menatap tubuh Rukia ketika perempuan itu dengan kejam meliukkan tubuh merangsang. Ahh—bagaimana bila seandainya Rukia tetap akan menari meski sedang berduaan denga orang itu.

Demi _Kami-sama_. Cemburu membuat segalanya menjadi buta.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan prempuan berambut coklat karamel bersinggut duduk disisinya. Tampaknya dia terlalu disibukan oleh isi kepalanya hingga menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan. Bayangkan seperti apa ceritanya bila yang datang adalah penyusup, ah—dia benar-benar kacau.

"Tidak baik terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, kau harus santai sekali-kali."

Tubuh indah itu terus bersinggut mendekat, pelan tangannya menarik simpul ikatan obi hingga menurunkan kimono memamerkan belahan menggoda yang tak bisa di tolak. Lembut meraih tangan Ichigo, menempelkan telapak tangan hangat sang kapet pada belahan telanjang yang mengiurkan. Matanya sayu menatap penuh bujukan.

"Kau bisa mempergunakan aku seperti perempuan-perempuan di kedai teh kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk menghilangkan stresmu."

"Orihime—"

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Hanya sekali pun tak apa."

Ichigo diam penuh pertimbangan, jelas telapak tangannya merasakan kulit kenyal yang berdetak di depan jantung. Tatapanya terpaku pada tampilan yang disajikan, lalu bergerak mebalas tatapan sayu Orihime.

Belum ada respon.

Orihime mengambil inisiatif bergerak lebih dulu, perlahan bergerak naik kepangkuan menggesekkan kulit telanjangnya pada dada bershihakusho milik Ichigo. Perermpuan itu memulai dengan memberi kecupan pada bagian leher sang kapten, setelah lebih percaya diri tangannya bergerak turun menelusuri dada, turun kebawah tidak ingin membuang kesempatan—berencana menggoda langsung pada bagian yang tak akan di tolak. Tangan itu terus bergerak sensual, nyaris menyerempet masuk kedalam hakama sebelum tangan Ichigo meraih menghentikan.

"Ichigo," Orihime merengek hampir menangis, namun hanya gelengan yang didapat.

Sopan sang kapten menaikan kimono Orihime dengan posisi lebih sopan, setelah itu memindahkan tubuh perempuan itu pada meja di depannya.

"Kumohon, Ichigo. Aku ingin kau."

"Kita pernah membahasnya, Orihime. Kau tahu aku tidak dalam kondisi memikirkan semua itu. Kau tahu aku—"

"Kau sedang mencoba berselingkuh bukan?"

"Orihime, kau tahu bahwa kita—"

"Semua orang sudah mengetahui kalau kita akan menikah, kau akan bertanggung jawab atas hidupku."

"Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Pada Kazui, dan juga kau. Tapi kumohon jangan mengujiku."

..

Nyeri itu nyata.

Menusuk setiap aliran darah, berdenyut meprovokasi memacu adrenalin ke tingkat di luar kewajaran.

Hollow pendendam pasti telah mengutuk Kurosaki Ichigo agar penuh dengan kesialan sepanjang malam. Seharusnya dia menghentikan Orihime ketika mencoba memprovokasi, setidaknya bayangan tentang tubuh perempuan idamannya masih bisa disimpan aman tidak tumbuh menjadi liar.

Sejak melihat si gadis mungil meliuk kejam dikedai teh beberapa jam lalu, Ichigo sudah dalam mode tebakar gairah. Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliar, dia mampu membayangkan dengan brutal dan tak bermoral dirinya meniduri si perempuan mungil setelah berhasil menariknya ke lorong sepi. Imajinatif bahkan pikirannya bisa membentuk visual suara desahan perempuannya akan menjadi seperti apa nantinya.

Perempuan itu mungkin tidak sadar karena terlalu sibuk memamerkan tiap lekuk tubuh dan bahkan sekali-kali membiarkan kulit putihnya mengintip dari celah lengan ataupun belahan bawah kimono. Tidak tahukah betapa sulitnya bersikap tidak perduli ketika secara terang-terangan sedang diundang. Karena itulah Ichigo menyerah, tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Sebelum lebih banyak lagi ide liar terlintas, Ichigo secepat mungkin mengajak Kazui pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ichigo mencoba melupakan, meski begitu sulit namun setidaknya api gairahnya sedikit mereda. Memang tidak bisa menghapus bayangan tubuh indah gadis mungil, tapi rasa marah dan cemburu ada untuk mengelabui.

Gairah Ichigo tenang untuk sesat.

Sayang malang tidak kian menghilang setelah kemunculan Orihime mengundang. Ichigo kembali teringat hasratnya yang menggebu mendamba. Indra dan pikirannya mulai membandingkan saat Orihime membimbing untuk disentuh. Seperti apakah rasanya kalau perempuan itu bukan Orihime—melainkan si perempuan mungil?

Ichigo meringis melakukan langkah kilat, memeriksa satu per satu ruang gelap lantai dua kedai teh Kuchiki. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak memulainya dari lantai dua, tapi dia hanya mengikuti insting bahwa yang dicarinya ada disekitar sana. Bisa saja Byakuya akan menangkapnya, kemungkinan itu sudah pasti, mengingat tekanan roh miliknya sendiri sedang meledak-ledak tidak jelas. Sial, bahkan Ichigo sendiri merasa tidak perduli. Isi kepalanya sekarang hanyalah mencari dan berusaha menemukan.

"Kapten?"

Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo menutup pintu di belakangnya, bergerak menerjang seperti serigala kelaparan meski menghadapi protes terlebih dahulu. Instingnya benar, itu adalah ruangan terakhir di lantai dua, ruangan tergelap dan tersepi dari semua sudut bangunan kedai teh, tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Dan Rukia—ada disana.

Terengah tangan menarik Rukia hingga mereka duduk saling berpangku, buas bibir sang kapten menjarah sisi leher putih perempuan idaman. Tangannya sibuk bergeliriya melakukan eksplorasi, mengusap pinggul berkimono lalu turun pada betis yang mengintip dari belahan kimono. Ada balasan desahan yang sempurna di telinga saat tangan Ichigo naik lebih berani. Saat rintihan itu kian membakar, Ichigo telah berebut menurunkan shihakuso melewati lengan tanpa repot melepasnya dengan cara yang wajar. Tubuhnya telah gerah tebakar panas, benar-benar mengila saat tubuh telanjangnya tersapu tangan mungil perempuan dalam pangkuan.

Menggeram, tangan lainnya berebut menempatkan tubuh perempuan mungil dalam posisi yang pas dalam pangkuan. Membuka belahan kimono lebih lebar, merubah posisi duduk perempuan mungil menjadi mengangkangi pinggul tepat diatas bukti gairah Ichigo yang paling nyata.

"Rukia, kumohon," bibir Ichigo menyapu sisi dagu si mungil, bergerak mencari secara insting.

"Tidak-tidak," kepala Rukia menggeleng menghindar, penuh antisipasi agar bibir sensual sang kapten tidak mencapai bibirnya meski Rukia sangat menginginkannya. "Kumohon jangan, Kapten."

"Aku ingin, kau."

"Jangan—hmp!"

Pada akhirnya Rukia tahu itu adalah perlawanan sia-sia, terlebih bibir sang kapten berhasil menawan miliknya. Kuat bibirnya di jarah, beberapa kali akan mendapat jilatan lidah menyapa, lalu akan ada gigitan kecil sebelum lidah sang kapten ikut menelsup masuk, menjelajah penuh antusias setiap bagian di dalamnya.

"Kap—hmp!" mata Rukia melotot terbuka, nyaris menjerit namun teredam ciuman saat pinggul Ichigo bergerak sembari mencengkram melebarkan kedua sisi pahanya. Mengadu tonjolan terbungkus hakama sang kapten dengan miliknya yang dibajiri gairah. Pinggul Ichigo bergerak teratur, meniru tindakan yang paling mereka inginkan saat ini bila tidak terbungkus pakaian.

"I—Ichi,go..." gairah mebakar, tapi Rukia tahu dia harus tetap memiliki pengendalian. Meski dia akan sangat bersedia bila seandainya tindakan mereka diperbolehkan, tapi semua tidak boleh terjadi. "Kumohon, jangan—"

Ichigo menggeleng kuat, matanya terpejam menikmati setiap gesekan. Nafasnya tersengal menelusupkan tangan diantara tubuh mereka. Pemandangan yang menggoda namun membuat hati Rukia terluka. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya, malah memejamkan mata dengan gerakan yang semakin intens.

"Kau sedang terangsang saat menyerangku, aku tahu kau menyentuhku sambil memikirkan tubuh perempuan lain."

"Tidak!" sangkalan, hati Rukia kian sakit.

Bagaimana dia bisa percaya. Dia sudah melihat perempuan itu, terlanjur melihat bagaimana dekatnya mereka sebagai satu keluarga, terlanjur cemburu menerima betapa cantik dan indah tubuh perempuan berambut coklat karamel yang dilihatnya satu jam lalu bersama Ichigo. Tidak mungkin Rukia akan bersikap bodoh menerima bahwa tubuh mereka bisa dibandingkan, Rukia tahu dia kalah tanding.

"Tidak, Rukia."

Pinggul Ichigo berhenti bergerak, tangannya pun hampir meneteskan air mata saat Ichigo membuka kedua kelopak mata, berkilat tak fokus iris kuning madu itu mengadu dengan sang violet. Tatapannya memancar penuh siksa, gamang tapi tegas membakar.

"Aku begini karena kau. Lihat, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Kumohon hanya sebentar bantu aku. Aku janji tidak akan merusakmu."

Perasaan cemburu memang belum bisa ditepis, tapi ada rasa tak tega melihat tatapan penuh iba. Menelan ludah, Rukia sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dipastikan bila dia terus membangun pertahan menolak semua rasa ingin tahu. "A,apa—yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hanya diam seperti ini saja."

Semudah itukah?

Masih ada sisa tanya saat Ichigo mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Matanya kembali terpejam saat tangannya melanjutan pergerakan tangan yang sempat terhenti, menelusupkan sebelah tangan diantara mereka. Penuh antisipasi Rukia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, jantungnya berdebar, merambat panik saat tanggan Ichigo masuk ke dalam hakama sendiri. Pikirannya terus berputar tanya pada tahap apa mereka akan sampai. Akankah mereka benar-benar akan bertindak diluar batas, tapi—Ichigo sudah berjanji tidak akan merusaknya. Apa, lebih tepatnya—bagaimana semuanya bisa tidak melampaui garis.

Terengah, kini nafas Ichigo sendiri yang berubah cepat. Kerutan di dahi mengerut mendalam, menahan siksa bercampur nikmat. Separuh dirinya terlihat jijik pada diri sendiri, namun tidak tertutupi bahwa nikmat itu menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Rukia terkesiap dalam pangkuan. Akhirnya mengerti arti menbantu tanpa dirusak. Melebar shock matanya terpaku pada pergerakan tangan di bawah hakama. Ichigo, pemuda itu—menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya mempercepat setiap gerakan, menjadi terputus tak menentu. Rukia tahu Ichigo kehilangan irama,dan pemuda itu tetap mencoba menerima meskipun tersiksa.

"Ru,Ruki—a."

Kali ini nafas Rukia tertahan. Ichigo benar tentang membayangkan dirinya yang disentuh saat dalam puncak gairah, bukan perempuan itu. Orang-orang tidak akan mampu berbohong saat sedang menyenangkan diri sendiri, menyebutkan nama lain yang berbeda dari fantasi hanya akan merusak gairah. Dan kini, ketika tahu ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya penuh kerinduan saat sedang menyentuh diri sendiri—Rukia akhirnya tahu bagaiaman rasanya begitu diinginkan.

Meneguk ludah gugup Rukia turun dari pangkuan, berdampak pada kesenangan Ichigo yang terhenti. Pemuda itu menggeram membuka mata, protes pada penolakan sang perempuan impian. Mengiba tatapannya pada sang violet.

"Rukia... kumohon, jangan—"

Rukia membungkamnya. Sebuah ciuman meredam protes sang kapten, membujuk sembari tangannya sibuk di tempat berbeda. Rukia lekas menarik ciuman sebelum lebih hanyut dan tidak bisa lepas. Telinganya menulikan diri pada geraman protes Ichigo. Dia memang tidak terlalu perduli karena jantungnya sendiri jauh lebih panik bercampur gugup.

"Ruki—sial!"

Kazui benar tentang Kurosaki Ichigo terlalu banyak mengumpat. Disaat tertentu kata-kata kutukan memang selalu keluar tak terkendali, ketika kesal, ketika marah, ketika terkejut, dan—ketika seorang sepolos Rukia tiba-tiba menggunakan mulutnya untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali oleh Ichigo. Berirama, perempuan mungil itu menyalahgunakan mulutnya naik dan turun.

"Ruki—a."

Tangan Ichigo meraih surai hitam perempuan mungilnya, mencoba menghentikan. Baginya ini tidak benar. Mempergunakan sosok Rukia dalam imajinasi ketika menyentuh diri sendiri saja rasanya tidak benar, apalagi membiarkan gadis yang tak pernah dijamah mempergunakan tubuhnya untuk menyenangkan Ichigo—itu sungguh tidak benar.

"Berhenti, Rukia. Astagaa.. sial..."

Ichigo tidak bisa, Rukia pun tidak mematuhi. Kesadarannya habis tak bisa berfikir jernih, matanya telah terfokus pada pipi memerah Rukia yang terus bergerak mencoba menyenangkannya. Terus bergerak dengan irama kian cepat hingga Ichigo tidak mampu berfikir bahwa nyawanya sedang terbang menuju surga atau seorang dewi tengah menjamah dirinya penuh keagungan. Nafas Ichigo terengah, menggeram kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Rukia mencoba menarik menjauh. Ini yang terakhir, apabila perempuan itu tidak menurutinya, maka dia akan—

"Sial, Rukia!"

Hanya geraman nikmat tertahan di tenggorokkan Ichigo yang terdengar, pinggulnya bergerak naik spontan. Secara tidak sadar salah satu tangannya telah mencengkram surai Rukia terlalu kuat, membuat perempuan itu meringis tapi tidak berhenti menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir membersihkan semua tanpa tersisa.

Malu pipi putih Rukia memerah saat perlahan bangun dari posisi membungkuk, matanya berpaling pada tatapan berbinar puas milik Ichigo. Dia menggigit bibir, tanpa sadar menahan nafas saat Ichigo sudah bersinggut mendekat. Hangat menerpa saat pipinya di kecup sekilas, nafas hangat meremangkan kulit lehernya ketika tawa rendah terdengar dari bibir pemuda yang telah menyebut namanya berulang-ulang penuh kenikmatan.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan hal serupa padamu, Rukia?"

Wajah Rukia memerah ke tingkat maksimal, tawa Ichigo semakin kencang. Menyebalkan namun tetap menyenangkan di telinga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah godaan terbesar yang dihadapi diantara sekian banyak pria yang menggoda mencoba menyentuhnya.

..

"Astaga, Nona."

Mata Rukia perlahan membuka, simpang siur telinganya mendengar langkah kaki pelayan menapaki tatami, berjalan melewati tubuhnya membuka jendela sisi lain ruangan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela tebuka mengenai mata, tapi tubuhnya tetap nyaman meski hanya terbaring di atas tatami dengan sesuatu yang lembut mengganjal di bawah kepala.

"Kuchiki- _sama_ pasti akan marah kalau tahu nona diam-diam tidur di ruangan sepi ini lagi." pelayan itu masih mengomel, sibuk membuka jendela satu per satu. "Nona tidak tahu kan, seseorang bisa saja menyelinap malam-malam dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh kalau tahu nona sering berada disini sendirian."

Rukia tidak menanggapi, membiarkan pelayannya terus berceloteh. Wajahnya tersenyum saat duduk perlahan, tangannya santai mengambil haori putih yang telah mengganjal kepalanya sejak tadi kedalam pelukan—menyembunyikan simbol kanji bertuliskan angka lima yang akan tertera jelas bila haori dibentangkan, tidak mencolok seolah benda itu bukan barang bukti yang tidak boleh diketahui.

Tatapannya kini menerawang ketika langit pagi bercorak sedikit jingga di luar. Ada bayangan gelap bergerak menjauh dari satu atap ke atap lain. Pelayan bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tapi Rukia mengenali dengan cepat.

Terbayang lagi olehnya sosok yang begitu hangat merengkuhnya tadi malam, menyentuh, serta mencium dengan kecupan sayang. Rukia mendesah lemah, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja kulit Rukia berubah memanas.

Dia rindu ingin disentuh, dan—berita buruknya dia tidak tahu sampai kapan pertahanan dirinya akan bertahan sampai bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menikahinya sesuai pilihan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Love it?

Yes or No


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Breathe**

 **By. I Sunshine**

* * *

 **.**

Rukia tertawa, menggeleng takjub. Anak kecil versi mini dari kapten divisi lima sedang bersamanya. Kurosaki Kazui, bocah yang bahkan belum mendekati usia lima belas itu menyeruput tehnya dengan benar. Tampak sama dengan orang dewasa—anak kecil bersurai _orange_ itu mengenakan kimono rapi, menyeruput menikmati meski rasa pahit menjadi tekstur khas teh, berbalikan rasa manis permen yang cenderung dinikmati anak seusianya.

"Aku pernah membuatkan sekali untuk Ichigo, dia tidak menyukainya."

"Ichigo itu kadang memang sedikit bodoh, dia tidak akan tahu rasa menakjubkan dari teh hijau yang _nee-chan_ buat."

Rukia kembali tertawa, lucu memang melihat anak kecil sudah bertingkah dewasa. "Fisik kalian serupa, tapi kesukaannya sama sekali tidak sama. Dia suka yang manis-manis."

"Kami sama-sama menyukai, _Nee-chan._ "

"Hhu? Ternyata kau juga pandai menggoda sepertinya."

Tawa rendah dari bibir Kazui, matanya terus memperhatikan bibir cangkir. Tampak muram namun disamarkan.

" _Nee-chan_ mengetahuinya?"

"Hn?"

"Ichigo tidak suka pahit."

"Kakak laki-lakiku yang mengatakannya."

"Tapi _nee-chan_ mempercayainya."

Ingin Rukia membela diri, membantah pendapat sepihak yang memperlihatkan bahwa perlahan dirinya mulai memahami sosok yang tengah mereka perbincangan. Rukia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan spekulasi bahwa mereka sudah berada dalam sebuah hubungan. Karena itu ingin sekali rasanya membantah ketika Kazui menyuarakan isi pikiran, namun urung kala melihat iris serupa kapten divisi lima itu memantulkan raut muram. Membungkuk terpaku kosong tatapan Kurosaki Kazui pada gumpalan uap hangat teh.

"Tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang hal itu, bahkan bibi yang tinggal di rumah kami."

Bungkam adalah jawaban terakhir dari Rukia. Masam wajahnya melempar pandang pada langit luar. Suka atau tidak, memang cukup banyak yang telah diketahui tentang Kurosaki Ichigo. Apakah ini tandanya mereka telah begitu menjadi dekat?

Ahh—rasanya tidak semudah pengucapan.

Ichigo memang jauh lebih sering mengunjungi—tentu secara diam-diam. Di malam hari pemuda itu menyusup di kedai teh Kuchiki, selalu berhasil menemukan di mana pun Rukia berada. Hal itu pun terjadi tanpa sengaja, sejujurnya Rukia yang tanpa sadar selalu menanti kehadiran sang kapten. Bila jam berkunjung sang kapten telah tiba, perlahan Rukia akan menarik diri dari para tamu, memutuskan berjalan-jalan sendirian di lantai dua kedai teh dengan alasan melepas penat karena bosan dengan keramaian. Ya, tentu saja itu kenyataan. Kapten bersurai orange itu saja yang terlampau obsesif mencari. Rukia bukan pula sengaja memancing untuk ditemukan. Dia hanya—

Menghela berat, masam tertular suasan hati Kazui.

Semua alasan—adalah bohong.

Dia memang menanti Ichigo. Dia ingin disentuh, namun tidak bisa lebih jauh.

"Berapa Ichigo membayarmu, Kazui?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu dia sengaja mengirimmu berkunjung meskipun dia sedang dalam misi. Karena kalian begitu mirip, aku tahu tujuannya mengganggu ingin aku tetap melihat sosoknya meskipun hanya melewatimu."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, anak kecil yang belum memasuki usia dewasa itu tertawa, meletakkan cangkir teh ke meja. Senyum melebar meski rencana sudah terbongkar. "Ehmmm... sebenarnya ini malam terakhir." Telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk kikuk pelipis. "Ichigo sudah pulang sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dia sedang masa pemulihan meskipun tetap bersikeras bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja."

Rukia terdiam. Raut wajahnya serius, berbaur dengan kerutan dahi—tampak berpikir keras. Lalu memerah sedikit.

"Apakah—Kapten Kurosaki biasa menerima banyak kunjungan?"

Kedua mata Kazui berkedip. Tertegun menatap rona merah yang mempercantik sosok nona muda di hadapan. Membatin teringat akan Kurosaki Ichigo pastinya akan sangat rela menghadapi ribuan _hollow_ demi melihat apa yang Kazui lihat saat ini. Ichigo adalah sosok yang kaku, keras pada diri sendiri, tapi akan sangat mudah ditebak ketika ada yang menjerat hati. Andai tidak begitu sulit menjadikan mereka bersama, Kazui akan sangat bersedia memiliki perempuan seperti Rukia menjadi bagian keluarga Kurosaki.

"Sebaiknya jangan."

Itu kejujuran—sulit bagi mereka untuk bersama.

"Bukan berarti aku ataupun Ichigo keberatan. Aku hanya berpikir, _nee_ - _chan_ pasti tidak ingin bertemu orang itu—yang selalu menempeli Ichigo bukan?" tangan Kazui bergerak-gerak di udara, membentuk pola seperti lekukkan. Rukia mengerti anak keturunan Kurosaki itu mencoba menggambarkan siluet dari bentuk berlebih milik seseorang yang pernah Rukia lihat. Yah—kesal hati, memang perempuan itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih dibandingkan dengan milik Rukia sendiri.

"Lagi pula—mengunjungi Ichigo, aku berani bertaruh _Nee_ - _chan_ akan berpikir seribu kali untuk melakukan hal itu."

.

.

Bermain tersesat, cara klasik yang tampaknya telah diadaptasi begitu mudah dari Kazui oleh Rukia. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan adalah mulai berkeliling rumah dinas Kapten Kurosaki begitu kakinya berhasil melewati pintu depan.

Alasan utama berkunjung adalah membawa nama Kuchiki Byakuya. Nama besar mantan kapten divisi enam memudahkan penjelasan Rukia kenapa bisa diperbolehkan masuk. Sederhana—sang kakak mengutus Rukia memberi rempah dedaunan teh obat pada sang kapten yang tengah dalam masa pemulihan serangan _hollow_.

Begitu mudah para pelayan mulai mengangkut kantung-kantung teh ke gudang makanan, menjadi sibuk hingga tak lagi sadar bahwa Rukia sudah mundur menelusuri lorong utama. Lincah kaki kecil si mungil berjinjit mencari-cari sosok sang kapten, mengintip tiap ruang, lalu sedikit bersembunyi apabila dirasa akan ada yang melintas. Bila beruntung, mungkin akan bertemu. Tapi—bila tidak, mungkin mereka memang tidak berjodoh. Rukia pun tidak mementingkan untuk sebuah pertemuan, dapat melihat dari kejauhan terasa cukup. Memastikan kondisi sang kapten baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang lebih melegakan daripada semua itu.

Yah—Rukia tidak begitu peduli.

Bahkan isi kepalanya lebih memikirkan untuk menemukan sang kapten ketimbang risiko yang diterima bila bertemu dengan si perempuan karamel yang telah tinggal serumah dengan sang kapten. Masa bodoh, Rukia lebih tahu bahwa perempuan itu—

"Aku menemukan kelinci tersesat."

Rukia terkesiap, kedua tangannya refleks menangkup bibir—nyaris menjerit namun cepat tersadar. Pinggangnya tertawan oleh lengan kekar, melingkar erat menampilkan serangkaian otot yang tersibak dari lengan yukata. Rukia lengah karena begitu sibuk mengintip tiap lorong.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan—bahkan belum sempat Rukia mengekspresikan rasa kesal secara alami, tebal muka amat santai tubuh Rukia ditarik masuk kesalah satu ruang—tampaknya sebuah kamar. Tidak perlu repot menyalakan penerangan, tubuh mungil dihempas begitu saja ke atas _futon_ tidur.

Kutukkan pelan dari bibir Rukia karena sudah merasa dijatuhkan tidak hormat, wajahnya meringis sebentar sebelum padangan mulai terbiasa oleh kegelapan. Batinnya tanpa sengaja menjerit tersadar pada situasi yang tengah dihadapi, penuh antisipasi melihat sekeliling ruangan. Waspada namun tak menghentikan adrenalin berpacu melilit perut, bergelora penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sosok di hadapan mulai menyusul berjongkok didepan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ditangkap selain sorot mata berkilau keemasan dalam kegelapan. Mengirimkan sensasi menggigil serta getaran aneh pada bagian tertentu di tubuh Rukia. Pemilik iris kuning madu tampak sedikit menyeringai, menjulurkan tanggan seolah akan meraih sesuatu.

"Hmm, aku?" jemari kapalan mendaki perlahan, menyingkap belahan bawah kimono hingga naik sebatas lutut memperlihatkan kulit putih yang meremang.

Kembali Rukia terkesiap, rasa terkejut membuatnya mengambil gerak refleks hendak lari namun tertahan kedua tangan yang sigap mencengkeram kaki saat tahu ada pergerakan, tubuhnya dipaksa ditarik kembali pada tempat semula, terkurung dalam pengawasan iris kuning madu.

Kapten bersurai _orange_ sungguh gigih bila sudah bersikeras mendapatkannya.

Iris violet Rukia memicing, menahan ekspresi agar tak senada dengan jantung yang terus melompat-lompat. Dia takut, namun tak pula lepas dari rasa penasaran. Posisinya masi duduk dengan kaki terbuka saat telapak tangan Ichigo mulai menyapu ujung kaki, bergerak lambat ke pertengahan lutut pada batas belahan kimono terbuka. Separuh dirinya masih ingin lari, tapi tetap saja ada bagian lain ingin terus tinggal. Terlebih tangan-tangan nakal si surai orange sudah berani masuk lebih dalam, menyentuh secara terampil. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang tengah terjadi—ah, tentunya _Kami-sama_ juga bisa mengetahui bagaimana tangan-tangan mulai membelai Rukia dibawah sana.

Panas merambat, Rukia menggigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Setidaknya lebih mencegah agar gairah sosok yang sedang menguncinya tidak ikut terpancing. "Kau bermain terlalu jauh, Kapten."

Bagai menambah keingintahuan, pemilik surai _orange_ terkekeh, menyunggingkan senyum usil penuh makna. Sengaja wajahnya pelan membungkuk, seolah hendak menempelkan diri ke lutut Rukia. Hangat nafas berembus membuat si gadis mungil bergidik.

"Tenang saja," halus tangan Kapten divisi lima bergerak, menyapukan kembali ke kedua lutut lalu tegas memberi tarikan hingga tampilan terbuka belahan bawah kimono Rukia terpampang di depan wajah.

Pipi Rukia memerah, malu bercampur berdebar. Tatapan sang kapten kian menusuk seolah menelanjangi. Sejujurnya Rukia menunggu. Menunggu pada sesuatu yang rasanya sangat didamba, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah ditunggu. Dia hanya tahu ada perasaan tidak tergambar serta panas merambat saat surai _orange_ mulai menghilang tenggelam ke dalam lipatan kimono bawah.

Rukia terkesiap—hampir lari lagi.

"—aku masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Tidak perlu takut, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melewati batas bukan?" Suara berat bergumam dibawah karena teredam kain, kuat tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran paha Rukia. Tentu untuk menahan agar tidak ada lagi aksi melarikan diri, dan tujuan lainnya untuk membuatnya lebih terbuka lagi hingga memberikan akses lebih mudah pada sang kapten.

Seketika tubuh Rukia condong kebelakang, tidak bertahan lama karena tangannya terlampau gemetar menangani. Tubuhnya akhinya terbaring di _futon_ tidur, masih dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk namun terbuka lebar karena ditahani.

Semua penghuni _Soul Society_ tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah sosok angkuh dengan segudang rasa percaya diri. Rukia benci perasaan besar kepala sang kapten, sangat benci. Terlebih—Rukia paling tahu bahwa kapten angkuh itu sudah berhasil menangkap Rukia dalam jebakan tanpa keraguan.

.

.

Rukia terengah, jantungnya berdebar merasakan embusan nafas semakin menyelusup masuk kebagian dalam kimono. Menit yang sudah terasa seperti hitungan jam berlalu tanpa ada banyak pergerakan, bahkan Ichigo tidak menyentuh bagian tubuhnya lainnya selain hanya berfokus pada satu tempat. Ada jejak basah kala tekstur kasar lidah sang kapten mulai mencicipi sisi dalam di atas lutut, semakin naik hingga sedikit lagi menyerempet bagian yang semakin lama terasa dibanjiri oleh sesuatu yang aneh serta baru bagi Rukia.

Bagaimana mungkin dengan sedikit indikasi bisa sungguh tergoda?

Gairah menyala. Bagai lilin membakar sumbu, dari percikan kecil berubah bertahap menjadi nyala terang. Kulilt Rukia memanas, tengkuknya berkeringat terkonfrontasi godaan. Andai Rukia melupakan segala batasan, mungkin saja sejak tadi kimononya tertanggal.

Logika Rukia sungguh sadar bahwa pertahanannya bisa saja runtuh sebentar lagi, dia tidak boleh terus kalah pada rayuan. Isi kepalanya yang paling benar, tentu Rukia sangat menyetujui. Namun tubuhnya berkhianat. Ada bagian aneh dari dirinya menginginkan untuk ditangani. Ini sungguh sesuatu yang baru, Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa. Terlebih keinginan kuat menari di benak, semakin lapar disentuh saat Ichigo menggeram menghirup aromanya yang memabukkan. Nafas Rukia tumbuh menjadi terputus-putus. Kapten divisi lima itu hanya berhenti sejenak sebelum Rukia merasakan tekstur kasar lidah mulai menyentuh sesuatu yang lain dibawah sana, bergerak dengan pola tertentu.

Bibirnya terkesiap, bola matanya terasa seperti akan bergulir kebelakang. Perasaaan bahagia melingkupi dengan tekstur lidah kasar telah menjentikkan lidah menjilat sesuatu di bawah sana. Gelisah kakinya bergerak kesanan kemari, tak bisa terlampau aktif karena masi dipegang erat.

"I,Ichigo—"

Lagi-lagi Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Ada perasaan euforia, Rukia percaya Ichigo bisa memberikan kesenangan. Bila kedua tangannya meraih surai orange di bawah sana, dan mulai memberi izin untuk akses lebih—apakah sudah saatnya menyerah? Membiarkan sang kapten mengenalkan dunia dimana dia bisa begitu di puja.

"I,Ichi—"

 _Sreg!_

"Maaf."

.

.

Ichigo bersumpah belum mengambil kesenangan apapun atas tindakan yang tengah dilakukan. Alami instingnya membangun semua tahapan apa saja yang akan dilakukan demi membalas budi perempuan pujaan yang telah aktif menyenangkannya saat berkunjung di kedai teh Kuchiki Byakuya beberapa saat lalu.

Dia hanya baru memulai. Karena itu kutukan lolos dari bibir saat pintu di belakang digeser hingga memaksa perhatian Ichigo teralih.

Pintu bergeser setengah, memasukkan cahaya lorong pada ruangan kamar yang gelap. Kazui berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap datar pada punggung Ichigo yang menghalau pandangan menutupi tubuh terbaring Rukia.

Rukia sendiri masih menatap linglung. Gairah yang sebelumnya memuncak sirna terlupakan. Kakinya masih melebar terbuka, memberikan tampilan yang tak layak bila dilihat anak kecil seusia Kazui. Kesadarannya pasti belum kembali sepenuhnya saat itu.

Berdecak Ichigo menarik diri dari bagian bawah kimono Rukia, bosan menoleh kebelakang matanya menatap Kazui. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara selama hampir semenit, mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang seolah sedang melakukan telepati lewat tatapan.

"Siapapun itu, tolong tahan mereka sepuluh menit, Kazui. Aku belum melakukannya dengan adil."

Diluar dugaan, hanya ada dengusan—bukan rekasi terkejut yang terus Rukia nanti untuk didengar. Yah—alaminya memang seperti itu bukan? Tapi dengan dengusan, Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ck, lakukan dengan cepat, Ichigo."

Tenggelam dalam pikiran, Rukia belum mampu mencerna suasana. Dia tahu ada Kazui menangkap basah, namun dia tidak tahu pula kenapa pintu kembali tertutup. Sungguh dua kepribadian yang begitu mirip. Terlintas pikiran bahwa kedua pemuda Kurosaki itu bersekongkol menjebak. Tentu itu yang paling masuk akal kini. Bayangkan apa yang dipikirkan para pelayan bila masalah persengkongkolan itu terbongkar, mereka pasti akan berfikir—

"Kau masih ingin kusentuh?"

Ah, Rukia sadar terlalu lama tenggelam dalam spekulasi-spekulasi yang melintas di kepala. Lupa pada situasi lain yang terjadi sebelum mereka tertangkap basah. Fokus Rukia kembali pada sang kapten karena nafas hangat pemuda itu berembus di samping telinga, membuat Rukia menggeliat tak nyaman karena hembusan yang merambat ke pinggirian leher.

"Lidahmu, tadi—kau ingin melakukan apa dengan lidahmu?"

Tawa rendah tak memberi penjelasan apa pun. Anggaplah Kuchiki Rukia memang gadis yang polos, karena jujur dia sama sekali belum pernah mengalami aktifitas bergelora karena posisinya seperti setangkai bunga yang dijaga di kediaman Kuchiki. Tapi bukannya memberi jawaban, Ichigo hanya menarik Rukia yang masih terbaring, mengubah posisi perempuan itu ke dalam pangkuan, menyandarkan punggung pada dadanya. Tangannya meliuk masuk ke dalam kimono atas, menjamah gundukan kenyal yang langsung bereaksi oleh sentuhan. Tangan lainnya menyelusup masuk ke kimono bawah, meraih tempat yang telah ditinggalkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Lain kali aku akan menunjukkannya padamu, sekarang kita tidak banyak waktu." kecupan sekilas di pelipis sebelum tangan Ichigo bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah, wajah Rukia terpaksa memerah kembali ketika tahu apa yang tengah pemuda itu raih. Terkekeh tangan Ichigo diam sejenak.

"Jadi—" tangan Ichigo mulai bergerak bermain di bawah, menggantikan tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh lidahnya tadi. Rukia menggeliat, memerah menyembunyikan wajah di lengan Ichigo. "—mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku sebelum mereka menemukan kita."

Mulanya perlahan, kemudian mulai menambah kecepatan, lalu mulai menemukan irama.

Terkesiap panik menggigit bibir, tangan Rukia berpegangan pada lengan Ichigo. Kesenangan membangun. Tubuhnya semakin bereaksi pada tangan-tangan yang semakin gencar bermain pada dada ataupun bagian bawah tubuhnya. Nafas hangat Ichigo berembus berat di belakang sama sekali tidak membantu selain lebih memicu gairah, bibirnya sesekali akan menyerempet leher, memberi kecupan ataupun jejak basah jilatan. Setiap belaian, tubuh pemuda itu kian merapat. Seakan listrik statis yang akan bereaksi saling menempel ketika panas, terbaca sudah bahwa desahan Rukia begitu mempengaruhi gairah sang kapten.

Ahh—andai saja, semuanya. Rukia memikirkan alasan mengapa mereka belum sampai pada tahap yang lebih maju. Pikirannya mulai membentuk semua gambaran yang imajinatif, bayangan tentang dirinya dalam peraduan dengan sang kapten. Pastilah akan jauh lebih menakjubkan rasanya bila dibandingkan dengan jari-jari yang tengah memanjakan.

Tangan Ichigo menambah ritme, memerjelas suara desahan bercampur bunyi basah. Pinggul Ichigo bahkan lebih merapat menekan dari belakang. Bila Rukia masih memiliki kesadaran, mungkin dia akan sadar sesuatu yang hangat keras menekan.

Visual Rukia kian jelas. Dimana tubuh sang kapten dengan ketangguhan bergerak berirama memenuhi tiap rongga kenikmatan. Terus bergerak, bergerak, bergerak.

Tubuh Rukia gemetar halus, nafas terputus-putus dengan jantung memacu. Kenikmatan membangun hampir meledak. Panik mata Rukia membuka, nyaris menjerit namun Ichigo lekas menangkap bibirnya, menelan erangan kenikmatan agar hanya terdengar oleh telinganya saja. Kenikmatan membombardir setiap saraf tubuh, menghantarkan pada euforia menggila.

Dibalik pintu tertutup, perlahan Ichigo mengenalkan surga baru untuk Rukia.

.

.

"Aku akan melakukan misi ke hutan hollow," Ichigo meletakan cangkir teh di atas meja, diam matanya melirik perempuan yang duduk disebelah. Menilai sekaligus mengukur ekspresi, tapi sedikit pun mimiknya tak berubah, hanya diam terpaku pada kepulan uap hangat teh milik sendiri.

Dua pekan berlalu.

Sang kapten tampaknya pulih drastis usai berhasil mengeksplor gadis impian di pagi hari, karena malamnya kapten divisi lima tersebut begitu bugar mengunjungi kedai teh Kuchiki Byakuya. Menggunakan alasan kecil untuk berbincang dengan si pemilik kedai, namun selalu mengerling nakal bila sang adik tertangkap bertemu mata saat melintas ruangan.

Belum ada perkembangan lebih maju diantara dua insan yang saling merindu untuk saling bersentuhan tersebut, malah tergolong mengalami kemunduran. Rukia berubah menjadi lebih waspada. Ichigo pun paham tindakan pujaan hatinya hanya reaksi alami karena rasa percaya diri yang memudar, perempuan itu kian takut pertahanannya melemah hingga takluk pada sentuhan.

"Kurasa—kali ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama."

Perempuan itu—Rukia mengangguk, menuangkan cairan pekat lain ke cangkir milik Ichigo yang sudah berkurang lebih dari setengah. "Bukankah itu bagus. Sudah saatnya kita membuat jarak."

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo makin menekuk. Menerka apakah yang didengar adalah bagian dari ungkapan balas dendam atas kelancangan Ichigo beberapa pekan lalu?

"Hal konyol macam apa itu, bahkan kita belum memulai apa pun."

"Jangan bermain seperti orang lugu, Kapten. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa selama ini kita masih menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda."

Ya, tampaknya Rukia memang masih marah. Ichigo berani bertaruh.

"Aku—sudah saatnya aku mulai lebih serius memilih calon pendamping yang _nii-sama_ sodorkan—"

"Rukia—" Ichigo mulai merasa gelenyar aneh bergerak mengaduk isi perut. Dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka, namun dia masih ingin menyangkal bahwa semua adalah fakta. Karena itu dia tidak ingin perdebatan di lanjutkan, sayang gadisnya menolak menggeleng tidak ingin diinterupsi.

"Kau juga punya tanggung jawab. Bahkan semua orang sudah mengatakan kau akan menikahi kekasihmu. Aku bukan perempuan tebal muka yang mau disebut sebagai perusak hubungan."

"Tapi kau sudah tahu kenyataannya, aku dan Orihime—"

"Anggap saja aku ingin memosisikan menjadi orang yang tidak tahu."

Tangan Ichigo terkepal.

Gadis mungil yang bahkan kekuatan rohnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Ichigo, perempuan yang Ichigo tahu bisa disentuh bila dia memaksa. Gadis yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun, tapi selalu bisa memancing emosi.

Hanya Rukia.

"Baik. Aku akan menghargai keputusanmu, mari kita saling menyiksa diri sendiri." tangan Ichigo mengepal, urat-urat lehernya tertarik tegang menahan amarah. Ingin sekali Rukia menyapukan jemarinya agar pemuda tangguh dihadapannya tidak begitu tertekan, namun Rukia lekas mengenyahkan pikiran, memalingkan muka menatap arah lain. Ichigo pun tampak terlampau sibuk menangani amarah sendiri hingga tidak menyadari ketegangan batin Rukia.

Demi _Kami-sama_ , tidak bisakah mereka menghentikan perdebatan ini?

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu, dan kau juga tidak perlu repot mencariku. Mungkin nanti kau akan paham bagaimana perasaanku saat harus menahan diri tidak terlalu sering mencarimu hanya karena menjagamu jauh dari masalah. Aku tahu kau akan menyesal nanti."

"Aku tidak akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyesalinya." Rukia tahu ada perasaan tidak percaya diri saat menanggapi tantangan dari kapten divisi lima tersebut, namun Rukia menahan ekspresi sebisa mungkin. Dia paham, ada saat-saat dimana Ichigo harus dipaksa dipukul mundur.

Entah siapa yang akan menjilat ludah sendiri. Jaraklah nanti yang akan membuktikan seberapa frustasi mereka untuk saling bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue.**

* * *

Hanya sesuatu yang bergerak menjadi lebih panas diantara Ichigo dan Rukia, masih ada chapter lainnya yang lebih spesial dari ini, tapi masih tersimpan rapi— _reward_ bagi yang berbaik hati menyempatkan diri untuk mereview.

Jadi—bila kalian menyukai cerita ini, tolong sempatkan diri untuk memberi masukkan atau sekedar memberi tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita ini. Yah—setidaknya untuk bahan pembelajaran bagi authornya sendiri.

Kecup cinta,


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Breathe**

 **By. I Sunshine**

 **.**

* * *

Ini sudah enam bulan, atau mungkin hanya empat bulan yang terasa lama.

Ichigo tidak berbohong saat mengatakan akan pergi lama. Berbulan-bulan berlalu, tapi tidak ada satu pun kabar berembus bahwa sang kapten sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menyelesaikan misi. Dulu—Kazui akan berkunjung sesekali untuk sekedar menghibur atau memberi tahu perkembangan Ichigo di hutan _hollow_ , jelas Kazui adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan berinteraksi dengan kapten divisi lima itu melalui kupu-kupu neraka. Sayang Ichigo benar-benar memegang janji tidak akan lagi mengusik Rukia. Bukan hanya tidak memberi kabar, bahkan Kazui pun sudah sepakat tidak berkunjung lagi.

Hati Rukia terasa dipenuhi lubang-lubang hampa.

Dia tidak akan menyangkal kalau perasaan rindu begitu kuat menggerogoti. Setiap saat dia selalu memikirkan si surai oranye, pemuda yang selalu teringat di waktu pertama membuka mata. Bahkan walau waktu sudah bergulir dalam hitungan bulan, segala sentuhan yang pernah diberi selalu memberi rona terbakar di kulit. Rukia masih bisa dengan jelas mengingatnya.

"Kau tahu Kapten Kurosaki yang sering bertamu disini?"

Tanpa sadar Rukia menajamkan telinga saat perempuan pekerja di kedai tehnya menyebut nama yang familier diselingi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari peracik teh terbaik di kedai teh Kuchiki, tidak sedikit tamu penting yang mereka layani. Jadi, ketika mereka telah membicarakan sebuah kabar, maka yakinilah bahwa mereka mendapatkan dari sumber terpercaya.

"Ah—kapten tampan yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu bukan?" yang satu menyahut mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga mendengar beritanya tadi malam dari kapten divisi empat yang sedang berkunjung. Aku turut sedih mendengarnya."

"Kurasa pemimpin gotei tiga belas terlalu memaksakan kapten hebat itu. Aku juga berpikir sedikit mustahil Kapten Kurosaki bisa keluar hidup-hidup kalau ditugaskan begitu lama dengan hanya beranggotakan beberapa orang. Seharusnya—eh, Nona Rukia mau ke mana?"

Alami Rukia menoleh dengan senyum, tubuhnya bergerak berdiri. "Kalau tidak salah _nii-sama_ sedang bepergian selama beberapa hari. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah bibi di utara, kalian tidak keberatan bukan merahasiakannya dari _nii-sama_?"

.

.

Tanpa tujuan, tubuhnya terasa gamang. Bila diibaratkan layangan, dia sedang terombang-ambing oleh angin. Kakinya yang sudah berjalan selama dua jam sama sekali tidak mengerti arti letih, denyutan sakit di nadi membuat semua tersamarkan.

Terputus-putus nafas bentuk dari rasa putus asa. Rukia telah mencoba segala usaha. Mendeteksi _reiatsu_ terkuat, bahkan membaca pita arwah—seperti yang pernah Byakuya ajarkan—pun tidak menghasilkan petunjuk. Tawa masam tanpa sadar keluar, muram hatinya berpikir Ichigo telah sengaja menghapus jejak dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang kapten. Ya—kapten tak bermoral itu pasti sengaja. Dia ingin membalas dendam, mempermainkan Rukia agar jera, menghapus jejak seolah-olah dia telah—mati.

Tubuh Rukia tersungkur.

Pikiran memang menolak, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa berkompromi karena pada akhirnya kedua kakinya mengerti arti lelah. Terjerat sulur pohon kaki kecil gemetaran meski mati rasa, mendingin hingga merambat ke tangan. Ragu mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan pulang. Yah—Rukia pun tidak memikirkan tentang ide apapun lagi untuk kembali dengan selamat.

Tubuhnya hanya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Dia tidak ketakutan meski sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan hollow, dia juga tidak gelisah sewaktu-waktu hollow bisa muncul memangsa. Dia hanya—hampa.

Isi kepalanya terus berputar mengulang kalimat yang sama. Menjadi mantra terkutuk karena semakin lama makin terasa nyata.

 _Ichigo—mati._

Jiwa Rukia semakin kosong. Tanpa sadar air mata bergulir menggenangi hingga penglihatan menjadi kabur, tak berhenti mengalir kian deras. Dengan semua rasa sakitnya Rukia terisak, mencengkeram tanah berumput mati rasa pada pedih karena duri menggores.

Cacing di tanah menggeliat mencemooh, daun bergoyang tertawa. Keangkuhan Kuchiki Rukia yang membuang cinta hanya karena kehormatan nama keluarga. Akhirnya dia tahu arti sebuah penyesalan. Seharusnya tidaklah hina bila ingin mencintai, tidak pula salah karena yang ingin dicintai tidak terikat. Pemuda itu—Kurosaki Ichigo, dia hanya sedang terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku."

 _Ssshh..._

Helaian daun berjatuhan lambat.

Seketika dunia sekeliling bagai tertarik gravitasi, tubuh Rukia tertanam terpaku tak bisa bergerak. Rukia merasakannya, tekanan arwah tidak bersahabat mendekat. Sayang duka terlalu menghanyutkan dalam pilu, tubuh ringkih bergeming. Memilih terus tenggelam dalam sedih, menyerah pada insting mati.

"Kau mempermainkanku."

Ada bayangan hitam diatasnya, itu bukanlah _shinigami_ atau penduduk biasa seperti dirinya. Bayangan itu terlalu besar untuk dideskripsikan wujudnya.

" _Aku turut sedih mendengarnya."_

" _Akupun berpikir sedikit mustahil kapten Kurosaki bisa keluar hidup-hidup kalau ditugaskan begitu lama dengan hanya beranggotakan beberapa orang."_

Hollow.

Rukia tahu.

Tapi dia menolak untuk terjaga.

Biarlah semua hanyut dalam mimpi. Kenangan pertemuan pertama, hingga rayuan manis. Anggaplah semua kehidupan yang pernah dilalui adalah aliran mimpi yang teramat indah. Setidaknya sebelum rohnya dimakan hingga lenyap, dia telah memiliki mimpi indah.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup."

Bayangan diatasnya menggeram, nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Rukia tuli, buta, dan—bisu. Hanya batinnya yang membentuk kenangan, jelas memori mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Ah, indah rasanya disaat terakhir masih bisa mengingat suaranya.

"Rukia!"

 _Deg!_

Seperti indranya perlahan kembali, kaku kepala Rukia bergerak mendongak ke atas. Matanya yang masih menggenang melihat sosok surai orange menyilaukan mata, wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan terengah hebat seperti baru melakukan langkah kilat ribuan mil. _Haori_ putih berkibar menghalangi cahaya matahari yang tembus dari celah-celah hutan. Tidak ada _hollow_ , bayangan hitam yang membayangi pun sirna. Hanya ada satu sosok saja. Orang itu—KurosakiIchigo.

Terdiam Rukia tidak bersuara, bahkan mengeluarkan isakan pun tidak. Wajahnya kaku dibasahi air mata yang sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Mimpikah?

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Daun bergemeresik bergerak tertiup angin. Bukan tawa lagi, dedaunan tidak lagi berisi gemuruh tertawa, namun berlomba memberi tahu siapa yang tengah di hadapan—memaksa Rukia memanggilnya.

Bibir Rukia bergerak, gemetar dalam bisikan pelan—sepelan angin berbisik. Mungkin angin juga bisa jauh lebih nyaring menenggelamkan. "I,Ichi—go."

Kali ini Ichigo yang terdiam. Dalam gerakan bisu diiring bibir yang gemetar, dia mampu membaca apa yang diucap mesti tanpa suara tertelan gemuruh angin. Berulang-ulang, perempuan yang begitu dipuja memanggil namanya. Pilu namun sarat akan kerinduan. Perempuan itu tersiksa, dan menyebut nama sang kapten seperti adalah penawarnya.

Pernah dalam ribuan mimpi, Ichigo selalu berharap keadaan seperti sekarang terjadi, namanya disebut berulang-ulang. Banyak rasa yang tergambar, tapi yang paling ketara rasa terganggu melihat air mata Rukia yang tidak berhenti.

Kalut, Ichigo berjongkok menarik si mungil ke dalam pelukan. Tidak peduli telah melanggar kesepakatan, kepala bersurai _orange_ menyeruak, memaut bibir gemetar kekasihnya. Menyerang bertubi-tubi, menjadi liar disertai gigitan kecil saat tuntutan tak ditolak.

"I,chi,go," rintihan kecil saat lumatan sang kapten kian agresif, membuat isi kepalanya berputar mabuk tak terkendali.

"Aku milikmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo terkesiap tak percaya. Kata-kata terakhir Rukia mampu menggulir otaknya mempengaruhi hingga kehilangan kewarasan, tanpa bisa dikontrol sang kapten memaut bibir mungil nan menggoda. Merengkuh dalam pelukan erat, membawa mereka dalam kecepatan kilat ke sebuah tempat pertama yang ada di kepala Ichigo.

.

.

Empuk khas _futon_ tidur yang pertama punggung Rukia rasakan. Dia tahu Ichigo telah membawanya dengan langkah kilat, tapi sepenuhnya dia tidak tahu keberadaan mereka selain ruang remang dengan beberapa cahaya menembus dari luar.

"Nanti aku akan menjawabnya," sama terengahnya, Ichigo menawan wajah Rukia untuk saling bertatapan—sadar fokus perempuan itu sedang teralih. "Jangan berpikir apapun untuk sekarang."

Anggukan mantap, terlebih tangan Ichigo telah berebut melucuti obi kimononya. Rukia meringis berpikir mungkin Ichigo akan merusaknya, namun pemikiran itu tidak bergerak jauh ketika Ichigo tidak membuang waktu menjarah gundukan kenyal didepan dada saat kimono berhasil diturunkan.

Rukia mengerang, meraih surai _orange_ yang tengah berpesta pada tubuh. Lihai bergerak seperti setan bibirnya memakan tubuh Rukia hidup-hidup, tekstur kasar lidahnya tak luput berpartisipasi menggelitik meremangkan kulit.

Dia tidak pernah merasakannya, dia selalu menghentikan setiap Ichigo berusaha membujuk. Dan Rukia menyesal kenapa begitu terlambat mengizinkan pemuda itu melakukannya sekarang. Setiap inci tubuhnya selalu tertinggal jejak panas setelah dijarah ganas.

"Ichi—go."

Pemuda itu terengah, terdiam beberapa saat hingga Rukia mampu mengambil kesempatan melihat mencari tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan sang kapten. Kimono telah lenyap tidak mampu menutupi apa pun lagi, tubuhnya telah terbuka dipercayakan seluruhnya. Namun sama sekali tak mendapat petunjuk meski kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Kau akan merasakannya, Rukia." Kedua tangan mencengkeram di atas lutut, Rukia terengah kuat saat tangan kapalan bergerak hingga ke paha bagian dalam. Iris kuning madu Ichigo berkilat terang keemasan diselimuti gairah. "Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku bisa seperti orang gila saat kau melakukan untukku."

"Me,melakukan.. ap—Ichigo!"

Menjerit.

Hal pertama yang Rukia lakukan agar tidak kehilangan kewarasan.

Kuat tangan Rukia mencengkram surai _orange_ sang kapten, menggeliat tak karuan tapi tertahan ditempat karena kedua tangan kapalan menahani—memastikan serangan tepat tertuju. Ganas Kurosaki Ichigo menjarah bagian memabukkan kekasih mungilnya. Lidahnya tidak berhenti meliuk dan menjilat, menghisap semua bagai minuman yang jauh lebih nikmat dari sake. Kekasihnya tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain merintih mendesah tak terkendali.

"Astaga, Ichigo—" hiru pikuk kaki Rukia bergerak gelisah, ujung jemarinya tertekuk tak mampu menangani sesasi kala Ichigo melalukan apa saja yang bisa diperbuatnya dibawah sana. Bolak-balik lidahnya mengeksplor, mengecap tiap bagian hingga tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan.

Tidak perduli cengkeraman menguat pada surai-surai orange, Ichigo tidak memusingkan karena makin mendapatkan tanda. Tidak menghentikan, tapi kian gigih. Tak peduli _hakama_ yang masih dikenakan kian sesak meminta dibebaskan, Ichigo hanya tidak bisa berhenti memberi kesenangan. Karena itu dia terus melakukan eksplorasi, terus hingga—

"I,Ichigo—" Rukia menekuk nyaris bangkit, separuh punggungnya telah melengkung seperti hendak memeluk wajah kekasihnya. Gemetar beberapa saat hingga terjatuh terbaring lagi.

Terengah, nafas terputus-putus. Rukia mengerjap linglung. Gelenyar kenikmatan masih berkedut seperti gigitan semut di sekujur tubuh, tak fokus matanya menangkap sang kapten sedang berebut melepas _shihakusho_ dan _hakama_ bersama _haori_ , menyisakan tubuh polos penuh ketangguhan hasil yang diperoleh dari setiap pertempuran. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat bukti gairah yang nyata dari sang kapten, tapi tak ada jawaban ketika matanya menghadapi tatapan kuning madu selain seringai kecil. Lentur seperti macan kumbang, tubuh tangguh kesatria terbaik _Soul Society_ mengunci Rukia dibawah. Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum memulai semua.

Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali setelah ini.

Ichigo menunduk, membimbing miliknya perlahan memasuki Rukia. Pelan penuh kehati-hatian. Rukia ikut mengawasi, melihat tubuh mereka sedikit demi sedikit menyatu. Ada perasaan kurang nyaman, tapi Rukia tidak akan menghentikan. Dia—akan menjadi milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I,Ichigo,"

Separuh perjalanan, Ichigo mengerti akan rasa sakit yang datang menghampiri kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Karena itu menarik diri sejenak, mengambil kekuatan sebelum menenggelamkan sepenuhnya ke dalam diri kekasihnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada pergerakan selain bunyi rintihan sakit serta cengkeraman kuat pada lengang sang kapten. Keduanya terengah terputus-putus, namun pada hal yang berbeda. Rukia mungkin pada rasa sakit dan kurang nyaman karena sesuatu yang asing telah memasuki dirinya untuk pertama kali. Dan Ichigo—pemuda itu hanya mencoba menenangkan diri agar tidak termakan naluri hingga tidak terbujuk mulai bergerak menggila sebelum Rukia benar-benar siap, berharap tidak akan memakan waktu lama karena dirinya terancam meledak hanya dengan berdiam diri terbungkus dalam kehangatan Rukia seperti ini.

"Ru,Rukia, aku.. aku—"Dia sungguh memuja perempuan yang telah menyatu bersamanya, dia ingin memilikinya, mengklaim segala kepemilikan, tapi dia tidak boleh serakah mengambil kenikmatan. Ichigo mencobanya. Bertahan.

Menggeleng gemetar kedua tangan Rukia meraih wajah si surai _orange_ , menarik memberi ciuman kuat. Nafas hangat mengadu saat ciuman berakhir. "Tidak apa, Ichigo. Aku milikmu—uhm..."

Meskipun seisi _gotei_ tiga belas paling mengetahui Kurosaki Ichigo adalah kapten yang paling pembangkang, tapi setidaknya Ichigo mengetahui dimana batas antara layak dan tak layak. Ichigo mengenal kendali, juga tahu membedakan situasi. Namun—Kuchiki Rukia membuatnya berbeda. Disaat seharusnya kendali itu ada, hanya Rukia yang membuatnya lupa. Ichigo tahu belum saatnya dia bergerak, tapi dengan bujukan Rukia telah merengkuh menggeliat mengundang untuk dijarah.

Ichigo menyerah.

Kehilangan kontrol sang kapten mulai bergerak. Menari dalam tarian yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua, menyatukan diri saling memberi dan mengambil membangun nikmat. Setiap rintihan dan desahan adalah untuk memanggil nama masing-masing, memberi tahu apa yang telah diberi tidak akan mampu ditandingi oleh apapun.

Menggeram Ichigo menambah kecepatan, menghentakkan pinggul hingga kekasihnya terkesiap tak terkendali. Berat nafasnya pada sensasi menggelitik, tiap dorongan adalah untuk memenuhi. Gairah bergulir gila pada tiap reaksi, seolah apa yang harus dilakukan adalah untuk memenuhi Rukia. Tangannya mencengkeram _futon_ tidur dengan kuat, merasakan kenikmatan terbangun kian besar. Bibirnya mencari-cari bibir kekasihnya, lapar akan kontak meskipun mereka tengah terhubung nikmat. Tangan lainnya putus asa merasakan Rukia, seolah semua indranya perlu tahu bahwa kali ini bukan bagian dari mimpi yang kerap menghampiri di malam penuh kerinduan akan Rukia.

Ya, Rukia nyata.

Desahannya, suara terkesiap serta rintihan kala dorongan demi dorongan, Kuchiki Rukia memang nyata untuk Ichigo.

Nafas Ichigo terputus-putus, jemari Rukia merambat dari mencengkeram lengan meraih persimpangan leher. Desahan tidak beraturan karena terbakar kenikmatan, sesekali berusaha menybutkan nama Ichigo meski hanya berupa rintihan kecil, seolah memohon sesuatu. Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia dekat dengan nirwana, perempuan itu hanya tidak tahu karena ini pengalamn pertama.

Pikiran tentang rintihan serta fakta tentang Ichigo yang pertama kali menjamah tubuh Rukia membuat pemuda bersurai orange itu makin menggila menghentakkan pinggul. Keringat menetes memberi sensasi licin kala kulit bergesekan, kian melenyapkan kontrol.

Rukia menjerit ditelan ciuman, jemari mungilnya mencengkeram lengan, menggores kulit tan sang kekasih. Tubuhnya gembira dihantam kesenangan, akhirnya tahu pada surga yang pertama kali Ichigo perkenalkan.

Sensasi nikmat menjalar efek dari pelepasan, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat sadar tubuh sang kapten masih terus bergerak liar, mengantarkan Rukia pada kenikmatan lain yang kembali terbangaun.

Rukia mendesah tidak karuan, isi kepalanya berputar gila, terbakar nikmat saat Ichigo menghentakkan pinggul kian ceroboh karena dekat dengan kenikmatannya. Bunyi basah dari anggota tubuh yang bergesekan, desah nafas tersputu-putus tiap dorongan. Rukia menjerit, suaranya lolos karena Ichigo membenamkan diri pada persimpangan leher, menggeram, menumpahkan hingga perasaan hangat memenuhi Rukia.

Semua yang pada Ichigo, dan semua yang Rukia miliki—mereka telah mendapatkannya masing-masing.

.

.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Langkah per langkah, tiap-tiap pijakan mendarat pas pada bidang-bidang tepat. Atap rumah, ujung pagar, ataupun sisi tembok rumah-rumah. Tekanannya ringan meski pergerakannya bisa dibilang cepat sehingga bagai perpindahan kilat.

Mantap dan stabil kedua lengan kokoh membopong tubuh mungil dalam rengkuhan kuat. Kedua iris kuning madunya akan melirik sesekali di tiap pendaratan, memeriksa—memastikan tidak ada pergerakan yang membuat sosok dalam gendongannya merasa tidak nyaman. Sesekali pula mata mereka akan bertemu pandang, menyebabkan keduanya tersenyum diiringi rona merah tersipu—jelas si mungil dalam gendongan yang jauh lebih tersipu. Perempuan itu akan selalu menjadi yang pertama memalingkan muka, tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan malu bila terlampau lama bertemu tatap. Lalu akan direspons tawa geli si surai orange—Kurosaki Ichigo

 _Tap._

"Kita sudah sampai."

Masih sedikit gamang tak stabil tubuh si mungil bergoyang saat diturunkan dari gendongan, kedua tangannya bahkan masih harus berpegangan agar tidak terjatuh.

Mengernyit pemilik iris kuning madu membungkuk, memeriksa lebih dekat wajah kekasihnya. "Apakah aku terlalu cepat?"

Si mungil—Rukia menggeleng, memalingkan muka menyembunyikan rona. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku akan beristirahat penuh setelah ini."

"Kau yakin?" tertantang, perasaan senang karena berhasil menggoda sang kekasih membuat kapten divisi lima lebih bersemangat mendekat. Iris kuning madunya terus berkilau dengan cara yang menyenangkan. "Ingin aku teman?"

Rukia menggeleng menggunankan kedua telapak tangan untuk menahan dada bidang agar tercipta sedikit jarak. Namun apa daya, menghentikan Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang mabuk kepayang adalah seperti melarang singa hutan lapar untuk tidak makan. "Jangan—kelompokmu pasti sudah menunggu lama. Lebih baik kau cepat kembali."

"Mereka tidak akan khawatir kalau aku tidak muncul dalam waktu yang lama di hutan Hollow."

"Yah—tapi mereka akan sangat membutuhkanmu bila ada serangan. Kembalilah, mereka membutuhkanmu."

Mengembuskan nafas berat, enggan matanya menatap batas jauh _Soul Society._ Lubuk hatinya sadar akan tanggung jawab yang dimiliki sebagai Kapten Divisi Lima, banyak yang menunggu dan percaya pada kekuatannya. Dia adalah pelindung, dan mengabaikan mereka bukanlah kebiasaannya. Namun—jauh dari sang kekasih juga terasa berat dijalani.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat, kupastikan dua minggu lagi aku akan kembali. Kau tunggulah, dan jangan bertindak aneh-aneh dengan memasuki hutan Hollow lagi. Aku akan meminta Kazui memberimu kabar. Dan kau—"

Jemari mungil terangkat, lembut menempel di ujung bibir menghentikan pesan panjang sang kapten. Senyum kecil terukir, setidaknya tidak akan ada protes lagi bila dia memasang wajah manis. "Aku akan baik-baik saja disini, Kapten. Kau selesaikan saja misimu dengan tuntas."

"Tunggulah aku."

Tidak ada persetujuan untuk menunggu, atau pun anggukan sebagai tanda sepakat. Senyum kecil, itulah apresiasi terbesar yang bisa diberi oleh seorang Rukia. Membiarkan sang kapten bisa tenang meninggalkannya dengan segala kenaifan akan perasaan senang pada cinta yang telah bersambut.

Tak ada sedikit pun curiga maupun terlintas pikiran pada benak sang kapten. Pada kenyataan—bagaimanapun situasi sekarang—Rukia tidak akan bisa menunggu.

Kepergian Kuchiki Byakuya selama sepekan—tidakkah kapten divisi lima itu tahu bahwa kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut sedang mengatur acara pernikahan Kuchiki Rukia?

Terhitung tujuh hari dari sekarang, Rukia akan memulai prosesi pernikahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

See ya next chap...


End file.
